Yin & Yang
by inuyashalovegroup
Summary: Good prevails over evil and Kagome defeats Naraku. Now she finds herself in her own time about to go to college. Only there are many familiar faces. Do they remember her? Why is it that every guy from IY is after her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. This is a Round Robin that includes some of my absolute favorite authors!  
  
Summary: Good prevails over evil and Kagome defeats Naraku. Now she finds herself in her own time about to go to college. Only there are many familiar faces. Do they remember her? Why is that every guy from IY is after her?  
  
Yin & Yang  
  
Chapter 1 By: BelleDayNight  
  
Kagome squinted her eyes against the harsh glare that was emanating from both her and Naraku's clashing auras. His crimson eyes were widened in shock as she managed to slip both arms around his neck and hug him to her. Their bodies were flush as her shards of the jewel fused with his shards.  
  
"Miko get off of me unless you desire to join this body of mine entirely." Naraku sneered as he focused his energies on the woman clinging to him. The rest of her companions were either unconscious or engaged in fighting his minions. When he absorbed this slip of a woman and claimed the jewel he would make Kagura pay for betraying him even if he had to find her from beyond the grave. She allowed Sesshoumaru and therefore these other misfits access to his fortress. He was lucky that the night before he had reformed his hanyou body to be even more powerful and deadly.  
  
"I would die before I joined the likes of you," Kagome told him fiercely as she concentrated on purifying the jewel and the waves of miasma leaking from her mortal enemy. Her body's aura was glowing more brilliantly than that of Naraku's.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he unleashed another powerful blast from Tetsusaiga. It was unbelievable how many minions Naraku had at his side even when caught unaware. He flashed a quick look over at Kagura who was dead and wondered if she had tricked them into coming here. But her dead form dispelled that idea. Surely Naraku wouldn't have killed his own servant for doing what he desired.  
  
An answering swing from Tokijin destroyed the demons that were blocking Inuyasha from his beloved. Now the path was barred by the great Tai-youkai of the Western Lands. "She has a purpose in this battle little brother. Do not disturb the balance of good and evil. Your presence could tip the scale in an unfavorable direction," Sesshoumaru advised.  
  
"Kagome-sama! You can defeat him! We all believe in you!" Miroku shouted encouragingly as he ducked as Sango sent her giant bone boomerang flying past his head to destroy another wave of demons.  
  
"Your friends can do little more than shout at you," Naraku replied when he felt Kagome's spiritual power overpowering his own. "You and I are the yin and yang. Do you not understand?" Naraku spoke in a soothing tone in spite of the fact that he was slowly being purified. Even Kikyo in her hay-day lacked this level of strength.  
  
Kagome smiled at the dark haired demon. He had a point but she was about to make sure that Yin defeated Yang! She could feel his darkness seeping into her very soul as hers simultaneously seeped into his. "Look around Naraku. You are alone. My friends will defeat your nameless minions."  
  
Naraku smiled. "Perhaps, but you can not defeat me. Why not simply submit and join with me? Together we could rule the world." His arms moved to encircle around her and tightened their grasp around her waist as he moved his hands behind her knees and forced her legs around his waist. Her arms were still locked around his neck and now they appeared to be in a lover's embrace rather than a deadly duel.  
  
The woman from the future allowed the dark hanyou to manipulate her body. The fool was so pre-occupied that he failed to realize that by increasing their contact he was making it easier for her to purify him. Kagura had warned her, before her untimely death, that Naraku had recently began to lust after Kagome.  
  
After he had discarded his human heart and destroyed Kikyo soon afterwards his obsession seemed to then focus on Kagome. However, the young miko did not spent three years in the Fuedal Era to become the play thing of some corrupt demon. She had enough of that from a certain dog-eared hanyou, a perverted monk who decided to help her gain some experience so she could woo said hanyou, a demon lord that occasionally would send her on a red cloud of ki so that she could play glorified babysitter to his daughter, and a wolf that was sure she'd come around and agree to be his mate.  
  
"Don't kid yourself Naraku. I'm way out of your league." Kagome answered before she pulled his face to hers and connected her lips with his. She could hear the battle around them come to a complete halt as everyone was in shock at her actions. Naraku was especially in shock but he didn't waste time before he tried to deepen the kiss and slip his tongue inside her mouth.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
The moment he opened his mouth the last of Kagome's reserve power began to pour in. Her last mental thought was, 'To banish Naraku and all his malice from this world.'  
  
All of those who had allied together to defeat Naraku watched in amazement as a bright light illuminated both Kagome and Naraku. Most were still in shock from seeing their innocent friend kiss the most vile creature alive.  
  
When the light died down the cries of heartache could be heard. It is said that up in the mountains of a small island of Japan the cries of several can be witnessed to this day. For on the day of greatest light was also the day of greatest darkness for them. The bringer of light to their dark world had abandoned them and returned to her home.  
  
Many say she was an angel who returned to her home in the heavens after sending the devil back to hell.  
  
Others say it was a priestess with a large soul and an unbelievably loving heart and she returned to the future.  
  
The truth will forever be disputed, but the area that epic battle took place can be found by the burn that scarred the earth in the mountainside. Forever etched in stone is a symbol of a spider and an eternally green field of lilies grows miraculously from the stone.  
  
Kagome felt light headed. She groggily opened her eyes to survey her surroundings. Her sapphire orbs widened as she took in the unmistakable hospital environment. She immediately sat up but knocked her head into something, or someone, in the process.  
  
"You're awake!" A voice exclaimed right above her.  
  
She looked up and her eyes grew the size of saucers at the individual wearing a doctor's white coat who was rubbing his forehead where she had collided moments before. A pair of very familiar lavender eyes were twinkling down at her.  
  
"Miroku?" Kagome asked in confusion. The last thing she remembered, she was fighting Naraku. She made a wish on the jewel and then it was all a blank after that.  
  
The young man grinned at her and pointed to his name tag. "Good to see that you can still read. You've been in a coma for the past two weeks." He wiggled his eye brows suggestively. "I guess you partied a little too hard after graduation."  
  
Kagome laughed nervously. This doctor was without a doubt Miroku. She was surprised he hadn't groped her. But then, she had been in a coma for a while who knows what he did while she slept. "You could say that."  
  
"You going to be starting at Tokyo University?" Miroku asked, he began to look his patient over more thoroughly. He had thought she was a fine woman while she was asleep but now that she was awake he'd definitely have to find a way to get her to bear him a child. Granted it was a lame pick up line, but surprisingly women seemed to find it original and always fell for his charms.  
  
Kagome blinked at him. She vaguely remembered one afternoon in the Fall semester when her brother Souta and Hojo forced her to fill out a college application for Tokyo University. She also recalled another afternoon with Eri, Ayami, and Yuki celebrating her acceptance to that university. "I guess I will be."  
  
Miroku's face broke into a large smile. "Great! I'm actually an intern at this hospital. I'm a medical student at Tokyo University and also am the teaching assistant for an elective or two. I'd love to show you around campus. Are you going to start school in the second summer session? I highly recommend that you do."  
  
"I hadn't really thought about that." Kagome was at a loss. What the hell was Miroku doing in her time? If she was in a coma shouldn't one of her family members be with her?  
  
"Don't worry, it would be my pleasure to help you get registered and stuff." Miroku replied easily. A slight frown marred his forehead as he leaned over her slightly; his hand came to rest upon the neck tie of her loose hospital gown.  
  
Kagome's hand had already reeled back, ready to slap the pervert for no doubt trying to cop a feel and slip off her gown. They were so flimsy and paper thin. It wasn't like she wasn't broadcasting to the world that she was cold or anything as it was! She opened her mouth to shout at him.  
  
But, to her surprise he was merely tightening the knot on the back of her tie. He smiled at her reassuringly. "I hate those gowns. I tell you one thing. It's a privilege to see a backside such as yours, beautiful Kagome, but when I see an eighty year old man going for a walk and letting it all hang out, it's not a pretty picture."  
  
Kagome's mouth opened, then closed, then opened again. "Thanks?" She replied unsure.  
  
Miroku chuckled at his patient's response. "I'll come back later this afternoon. I'll let your family know you are alright." He began to leave but turned at the last minute. "Will you bear me," Kagome cringed waiting the rest of the sentence, "the honor of allowing me to help you get registered for classes?"  
  
Swallowing down her confusion, Kagome offered a weak smile and nodded her head. "Um, sure, I'd appreciate that."  
  
"Great!" Miroku chirped as he waved goodbye before heading out her door and shutting it behind him.  
  
What in the world was going on?  
  
Chapter 2: By Amyfushigiyugi 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. This is a Round Robin that includes some of my absolute favorite authors!  
  
Summary: Good prevails over evil and Kagome defeats Naraku. Now she finds herself in her own time about to go to college. Only there are many familiar faces. Do they remember her? Why is that every guy from IY is after her?  
  
Yin & Yang  
  
Chapter 2: By Amyfushigiyugi  
  
Sesshomaru stood gazing out the window not really seeing the world on the other side. His thoughts instead where turned inward. With his calm demeanor one would think he had nerves of steel and if you asked him he would tell you he did but today.... Today would prove interesting indeed. His eyes glowed molten gold from the morning sunlight that streamed in the window basking him in its soft glow. His silvery hair was tied back in a leather band, all his markings hidden from human eyes.  
  
Sesshomaru did not even flinch as the phone on the desk behind him rang in the shrill tone he would never get used to. With a movement too quick for a normal person to see the annoying receiver was in his hand but his voice remained calm. "Tokyo University President Sesshu Taiyoukai speaking."  
  
Miroku's eyes widened on the other side of the line 'why was the president answering the phone again? It seemed when he was given the number to the college the day he was hired; he must have wound up with the president's direct line. That wasn't a good thing as far as he was concerned. When he had applied for a job at the college that man had nearly made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end with those strange eyes and all those weird questions about his past. '  
  
"Hello, this is Miroku Masuku. The one you hired last week as advisor and tutor for Biology students. I was calling to confirm the time for the sign- ups tomorrow. 9:00 A.M. right?" Miroku fidgeted leaning against the wall while waiting for an answer.  
  
Sesshomaru's lips tilted up at the corners hearing the nervous breaths through the receiver. "You do work here," was his cold reply.  
  
Miroku gulped but pushed himself off of the wall he had been leaning on and squared his shoulders. "Yes, so its 9.00 A.M. thank you. I have also found my first student that will be in need of my services. I am bringing her to sign up tomorrow morning. Her name is Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi and she will be in need of a tutor after she signs up."  
  
In truth Miroku wasn't sure she would need a tutor at all but after a couple of right placed quotes 'because her grades/attendance wasn't so hot in high school' he just knew he would convince her she would need him to pass that course.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes hid a warm light at the miko's name. His voice remained indifferent as he answered "9 o'clock sharp," and laid the phone back on the receiver and turning back to the window. "Kagome," his voice held a hint of emotion that not many had ever heard. "Welcome back." His lips tilted up at the corners in the barest hint of a smile.  
  
Miroku hung up the phone with his eyes instantly glazing over at the thought of tutoring Kagome-sama. "The things I can teach her," he said contently to no one right before his roommate smacked him on the side of the head.  
  
"What the hell are you day dreaming about?" Inu Yasha shouted in Miroku's ear smirking as his friend cringed away from the sound. "It's still on for 9 o'clock, right?" Inu Yasha shook his head as Miroku instantly went back into a daze.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Kagome jerked at the sound of the alarm clock and instantly shifted the pillow from under her head to cover her head, trying to deaden the hateful sound. 'Wait why is the alarm clock going off again?' Kagome frowned into the cover without opening her eyes wondering if it was a reason to unplug the stupid thing or actually get up.  
  
"The university!!!!" Kagome nearly screeched as she sprang from the bed catching the alarm clock cord in the process and accidentally unplugging it. It landed on the floor with a bounce. "Serves you right," she muttered as she ran for the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Kagome still couldn't believe she had gotten a full Presidential Endowed Scholarship to go to Tokyo University. The papers had just showed up out of the blue the day after she had come home from the hospital. First seeing Miroku in her world and him not remembering her had been strange enough. Then the papers had shown up. Miroku had called her not an hour later asking if she was still going to sign up and she happily said yes.  
  
She had left her friends in the past but it seemed that was all she could think about after seeing Miroku. She missed them all so much. "Inu Yasha," she whispered then snapped her lips shut before sinking into a depression that she didn't want to be in today. She missed them but today was not the day to dwell on the past. Today was for the future so Kagome rushed through her bath trying to block the thoughts of the past.  
  
One hour later she was walking up the college steps with Miroku holding an umbrella over their heads, his body was pressed against hers in the small space and his hand was on the small of her back.  
  
No matter what life Miroku lived Kagome knew he would never change as she felt his hand inching lower and lower down her back. Stiffening a little she sent him a sideways warning glance "If you don't mind Miroku...."  
  
Miroku gave her his most innocent smile, as his hand dropped the last few inches. "Don't mind if I do at all!" he sighed happily.  
  
Kagome's face turned beet red as she jerked the umbrella from him and left her handprint on his cheek all in one swift motion, her eyes narrowed when she noticed the smile never left his lips. If anything he seemed more at peace there with that goofy grin and handprint on his face.  
  
With a huff she turned and walked into the building wondering how long if would take him to figure out she had left him standing in the rain.  
  
Just inside the double glass doors Kagome stood stock still as a sense of de jevu washed over her. She covered her mouth with one hand to hide the way her lips twisted in amusement.  
  
Turning around and looking back out at Miroku who was now looking up at the raindrops falling she couldn't help but smile. As his amethyst eyes turned to meet hers she smirked and opened the door for him as he made the mad dash out of the wetness.  
  
Miroku came to stand right in front of Kagome looking down into her bright blue eyes feeling himself fall in and loving the feeling. As if on impulse he reached out for her hands and held them softly within his. "Kagome-sama, would you..."  
  
Kagome's cheeks heated rapidly but she smiled anyway and not letting go of his hand she started dragging him with her, efficiently cutting off the words she knew so well. "Come on! You said you would help me sign up. Right?" she tried to distract him.  
  
He gave a mock sigh before it settled back into an affectionate smile. "So what are you planning on taking this semester, Kagome-sama" Miroku liked the way her name rolled of his tongue.  
  
Kagome looked at the signs with arrows on the wall leading to the right for sign-ups as she began to click off the things she was taking. "Well I am majoring in Biology and I don't want more then 12 hours since I am only a freshman so......" Kagome chewed her bottom lip for a moment "Biology, Chemistry, History of Fuedal Japan and Human Sexuality." She was pulled back as Miroku faltered in his step.  
  
Miroku's eyes were wide open as he stared at the back of her head. "I'm sorry but did you say... human sexuality?" His head tilted a little as the possibilities swarmed threw his dirty blink clean mind.  
  
Kagome slowly turned to lock eyes with him 'yep there is the look, like he has his hand in the cookie jar look.'  
  
Miroku's eyes bore into hers "I'm tutoring for the human sexuality class Kagome-sama," he took a couple of steps closer to where he was looking down into her face and deep in her eyes. "If you ever need anything explained or demonstrated just ask me."  
  
Miroku's voice was laced with raw sexuality and his eyes seemed to become what people would call bedroom eyes. 'No wonder so many girls fell for him so easily.' She gulped taking a step back feeling weak in the knees.  
  
Kagome turned away quickly trying to fight the feeling when someone brushed past her catching her attention. As she looked around she noticed a lot of people were now showing up. A flash of silver hair caught her eye on the other side of the room but a group of chattering females cut the vision off.  
  
Kagome turned back to say something to Miroku but his eyes was focused lower than her face. She cocked an eyebrow, twitching. Taking her finger she poked him in the nose and guided his face upward till his eyes caught hers again. "Miroku! I'm up here," Kagome huffed and stomped her foot.  
  
Miroku's eyes came back into focus and trying to cover his blunder he took her hand gently. "Ah, Chemistry table is over here," he couldn't help but add, "also any tutoring you need on Chemistry, I would be glad to help you."  
  
Kagome just knew Miroku's eyebrows were wiggling and with a quick glance she proved herself right. Looking back toward the table they were approaching she frowned to herself. An old, short, bald man sat behind the table with papers in front of him shifting through them and giving students some to fill out. The nameplate in front of him said Professor Myouga.  
  
Kagome looked back to Miroku but noticed he was now glancing at the girl with the short skirt bent over the table next to them signing a paper. She blew her bangs out of her face and decided she was going to ignore the fact this little man sitting at the table had the same name as the little flea from the past. 'But he does remind me of him,' Kagome shook the thought free and walked to the table.  
  
"Sign your name." Miroku nudged her pointing at the paper. "Look, for the good time of day the class is almost full already. Mornings." When Kagome gave him a strange look he leaned in and whispered, "That way your evenings are free or tutoring or other things." He grinned from ear to ear.  
  
Miroku reached across her taking the paper work from Professor Myouga and turned her to another table.  
  
"Biology," Kagome smiled seeing a man sitting there that thankfully didn't remind her of anyone. She shook her head noticing Miroku was already signing her up for morning class on separate days from Chemistry. Kagome groaned, thinking about the fights she would be having with the now injured alarm clock.  
  
Once again, letting Miroku guide her they came to another table but Kagome's gaze drifted into the masses again when she thought she had seen another flash of silver. A voice from the past jerked her eyes back to the table in shock.  
  
"Hello Miroku, who is this lovely lady you seem to be showing the ropes?" The voice was so smooth and charming, just as she remembered.  
  
As Miroku answered him Kagome didn't hear a word of it. Her eyes were soaking in what she thought she would never see again. Long brown hair pulled back in a high ponytail and ice blue eyes she could easily drown in, tall, slim, yet muscular body, pearly while teeth smiling that of so familiar smile.  
  
Before rushing to Kouga and embarrassing herself by giving him a tight hug it registered somewhere in Kagome's confused brain that he didn't know her name. Then it slowly drifted to her that Miroku had given her name.  
  
Dragging her eyes from the intense blue ones she glanced down at the paper seeing Miroku had this time signed her up for night classes 'why did that sound strange? Oh yeah, human sexuality – night class.'  
  
Kagome nodded to Kouga as Miroku practically pulled her away from the table veering to the right. Kagome had a feeling she wasn't breathing right and tried to concentrate on that upon seeing Miroku glance worriedly at her. She could feel her heart beating so hard that it drowned out all other sound.  
  
History of Fuedal Japan was what the sign read on the table she was being propelled toward. Slowly she raised her eyes finding the teacher's back was turned. Kagome blew her breath out slowly starting to relax a little at seeing all the ebony hair, knowing at least it was a woman because no man would have hair that gorgeous and get away with it.  
  
The teacher chose that moment to turn around and lock eyes with her and Kagome felt her world sway a little. That darkly handsome face and eyes she knew were deeper than his soul. Why was no one scared?  
  
"Naraku," Kagome breathed as he took a step closing the distance between them. Turning quickly to run she then came face to face with Inu Yasha. "Inu...ya...sha." Kagome's world decided to melt as the lights went out.  
  
Inu Yasha's face lost all expression when the most beautiful girl in the world, though at the moment she looked a little pale, turned around then whimpered his name as if seeing a ghost. What little color she had then quickly left her face as she swayed. "Shit," Inu Yasha dropped his papers and shot forward, grabbing her as she went limp.  
  
"Damn crazy bitch." Inu Yasha muttered even though her body was so soft against his as he leaned her into his chest and swept her legs up in his other arm. Looking up and seeing his roommate Miroku start to reach for the girl Inu Yasha growled in warning. Then he made a face wondering why he had done that. He shrugged when Miroku backed off in defeat.  
  
Hearing the ominous growl he had never known his friend to make unless someone was going to get hurt Miroku took a step back raising his hands up in the air as if he was under arrest.  
  
"Ok Ok, but I helped the doctor assist her just a couple weeks ago." He lowered one hand just enough to point at Kagome. "She was in a coma for two weeks and this could very well be a set back." He said gently. "Lets take her to the student health clinic just in case ok?" He cast a worried look down at the girl being held so tightly in the wrong man's arms.  
  
Inu Yasha tightened his hold on his possession. "What the fuck are you waiting for Miroku? Where the hell is it?" As Miroku started leading him through the crowd Inu Yasha glared at any one who dared to look in his direction.  
  
Finally coming to the room that read Student Health Clinic, Miroku opened the door and stood to the side allowing Inu Yasha to carry Kagome to the bed against the wall.  
  
Standing there looking down at the bed Inu Yasha was fighting the urge to keep her in his arms where she was safe. He just had this feeling that he would kill anyone who ever tried to hurt her. "Feh." He finally laid her on the bed drawing his arms back slowly, reluctantly. His golden eyes traveled across her face taking in every detail from her dark lashes fanned across her pale cheeks to her cherry red lips.  
  
Miroku, feeling a little safer now that Inu Yasha had let go of Kagome, stepped closer and tapping Inu Yasha on the shoulder he informed his friend. "Inu Yasha, you had better go finish signing up for History of Fuedal Japan." Miroku nodded toward Kagome. "If you want to be in the same class with her I signed her up for night class."  
  
Inu Yasha glared at Miroku with a warning in his voice "Fuck, I'll be right back so hands off pervert." He took off faster than Miroku had seen him move in quite some time.  
  
Not really caring where the school nurse was Miroku was happy to be alone with Kagome but a little worried at the same time. Leaning down he tapped her gently on the cheek.  
  
"Kagome? Hey Kagome sweetheart, open those pretty blue eyes for Miroku. Please?" He almost jumped out of his skin when a hand came from nowhere with a bottle of smelling salt in it. "Thank you," Miroku looked over his shoulder and froze.  
  
Sesshomaru gave the ex-monk one of his most chilling looks, inwardly smirking when the smell of fear within the room spiked. When Miroku didn't move Sesshomaru took the smelling salt back from the still frozen hand and uncorking the bottle waved it under Kagome's nose.  
  
'What the?' Kagome waved her hand in front of her face trying to make it go away. Realizing she was laying down she curiously opened her eyes only to come face to face with a different pair of gold eyes. From the corner of her eyes she could see Miroku smile at her but she couldn't look away from the one who held her gaze. "Sesshomaru?" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: By Chaosharbinger**

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome blinked, rubbed her eyes, and looked up again. He was still there, a model of perfection that no one in their right mind would look away from. However, Kagome felt nothing but disbelief and confusion, not the warm fuzzies created by looking at someone so...so...so beautiful. He was still there, just staring at her with his golden eyes, and Kagome was bursting with questions for him to answer. But judging by her current tally of the men in her life, none of them seemed to remember her or what happened in the Sengoku Jidai. She was sure Sesshomaru was the same way. Looking back and forth between Miroku, who looked a bit worried and confused, and Sesshomaru, whose expressionless face was out shown by the worry in his eyes, she decided to delay giving him the third degree. For now.  
  
Sesshomaru opened his mouth as if to say something, but was cut off by a voice at the door that was strangely familiar.  
  
"Alright Miroku. You better not have laid a hand on heeeeer- sheyeaaaaaaaaAAAAAHAAAH!" InuYasha's mouth was hanging open as he fell flat on his ass in surprise. He opened the door expecting to see Miroku, Kagome and possibly a nurse. But his uncle?!? What the hell was his uncle doing there!? It's not every day the president of Tokyo U decides to grace the student populace with his presence, so what made today so different? 'I hope Kagome isn't in trouble or anything,' InuYasha thought to himself. After he gathered the huddled pile of himself off the floor, InuYasha walked over to Kagome's bedside. She looked better, the color was returning to her cheeks, but her eyes looked a little glazed over, lost in thought.  
  
'Nube. Freshmen always get overwhelmed the first day.' But Kagome had fainted when she saw him. Hell! She even said his name, and he didn't even introduce himself yet. The way she said it though, is what bothered him. She had looked as if she had seen a ghost of someone she had loved and lost. He promised himself to find out what bothered her, in time.  
  
"Hello Uncle Maru. What made you come out of your cave of an office?" He smirked. Sesshomaru damn near lived in his office, and InuYasha was glad that his days of staying in the empty house were over. Dorm living had been a nice change, and was about to get even nicer with Kagome coming to live in the dorms. A few late night parties would do the girl good, 'And loosen her up a little,' he decided.  
  
"I have a personal interest in this young lady. She has been given a full scholarship to the university and I wanted to introduce myself to her personally. Imagine my surprise to find her here." He folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall with his shoulder. 'She is going to have a lot of questions that need answering. I better get Kouga to help me explain.'  
  
"Woah woah woah! Rewind! Did you just call him your uncle?! And you," she said pointing her finger at Sesshomaru. "You're the one who gave me the scholarship?!"  
  
Placing a firm hand on her shoulder, Sesshomaru gave her a look that said all would be explained later. He did remember. Everything. And he had made sure everyone would meet each other again. All this careful planning over the last 500 years was slowly falling into place, and Kagome was the last piece of the puzzle. He had a lot of explaining to do, and he would too, in due time. He had not associated with the wolf prince for his health after all.  
  
"Ah yes. The scholarship. I will need to see you in my office later today to talk to you about that. I'm sure there are a few questions you would like me to answer."  
  
'Yeah. Like what the hell is going on!' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"Let's say about five-ish you come to my office and we can discuss this little matter. Hmm?" Sesshomaru suggested coolly.  
  
'Little?!' Kagome simply nodded, opting not to voice her frustration out loud. Sesshomaru could smell the frustration coming off the miko in waves. 'Oh this is going to be a very long day.' "But for now, I suggest getting some lunch and finish signing up for the rest of your classes." #######################################################  
  
'GRRRR! Five o'clock can't come soon enough!' Kagome kicked the bathroom stall door in frustration. Both InuYasha and Miroku had offered to take her out for a bite, but she felt out of place. She couldn't talk to them about anything that had happened in the past, neither of them remembered. She wanted to shout from the rooftops her anger and frustration over and over. But that wouldn't help anything. She checked her watch.  
  
'3:30. Damnit! This day just won't go any faster.' She left the cafeteria bathroom before she caused any more damage. The two friends were sitting there, watching her with interest. The food had arrived while she had been on her little tirade, and Miroku had politely waited until she returned. InuYasha on the other hand....  
  
"Bat hook you so wong?" (what took you so long?) He asked with a mouth full of ramen . 'Hasn't changed one bit,' Kagome pulled up a chair and sat in between the boys. They acted the same as they had 500 years ago. One was rude, arrogant, cocky and loved ramen. The other was a lecher whose hand was sliding northward of her knee and was just south of her skirt hem line. That earned him a loud SLAP across the face. InuYasha nearly choked on his ramen in laughter.  
  
"Serves you right, ya lecher."  
  
The rest of the afternoon went without incident. All three friends sat around talking and laughing the day away. Kagome hadn't laughed like that in a long time and it made her feel good. She lost track of the time until she looked up at the cafeteria clock. The fun time had just come to a crashing halt. 'OH SHIT! IT'S FIVE THIRTY!'  
  
Kagome nearly tripped over the chair she was sitting in on her mad dash toward the door. She got half way down the hall when she realized she had no idea whatsoever where she was going. She tried to backtrack through to the cafeteria but took a wrong turn and ended up in a strange corridor. Admitting defeat after what seemed liked an eternity, she slumped to the floor. 'I'm lost. Hopelessly lost.'  
  
"Looking for something?" A deep and sexy voice teased from behind. She leaned her head back from her kneeling position toward the tall and dark figure behind her. Seeing him from an upside down angle, Kagome did not recognize the man.  
  
"Are you lost?" Realization came crashing down on her like a ton of bricks when the sound of the voice clicked. Fear seized her and she froze lying down on the floor. "Na..ra..ku."  
  
"No Professor Nacockku, she is not lost. She slipped. So just mind your own business," InuYasha growled. He had always gotten bad vibes from that guy, and right now the hair on the back of his neck was standing on end. He really did give him the creeps. He could see the fear in Kagome's eyes and he didn't like the way the professor was looking at her.  
  
He reached down his hand towards her. She slid her hand into his offered one and he noted how it seemed to fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Helping her to her feet, he asked her how she was. Seeing that she was fine, he lectured her on running off without knowing where to go.  
  
"I mean c'mon, I saw how scared you were of that guy. This never would have happened if you had let me take you to see my uncle. To be honest that guy always gave me the creeps. He makes my skin crawl."  
  
"I saw the time and I freaked! I didn't think about where I was going, I.... I.. I just knew I had to go somewhere." Subconsciously, she leaned on InuYasha. She had done it so many times in the past, it came natural to her. He subconsciously put his arm around her, that is until they reached Sesshoumaru's office. The great taiyoukai had watched them walk up to the door, and surprised the two by stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"What time did we agree upon, Ms. Higarashi?"  
  
"Ummmmmm.. Five-ish?"  
  
"And what time is it?"  
  
She looked down at her watch. It was six fifteen.

**Chapter 4: By Fushigi Wolf**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Lady Penguin

.

.

.

The room was silent, frozen.

Inuyasha. Miroku. Sesshomaru.

Kagome closed her eyes and blew a strand of hair away from her forehead. It was certain now. She was doomed. Utterly and absolutely _doomed_. Except-- a small sentimental, nagging feeling was starting to thrum at her chest, and Kagome found herself smiling. They were here. _Here_, in her world. Not somewhere dangerous where there were demons, jewel shards, or complex evil villains that--

Oh, god, _Naraku._

Kagome whimpered and bit a cuticle. This was _so_ unfair. Didn't she defeat him? Or--not. Otherwise, he would've been gone--forever!--instead of _here_, in her perfectly safe world. Then, she remembered.

She had purified him.

Naraku wasn't _evil_ anymore, was he? He was... harmless! Kagome's forehead creased. She had no reason to be frightened of him anymore. He was human now. Kagome sighed and leaned against her chair in relief. Where were the rest of her friends, then? Images of Sango, Shippou, Kohaku, and the rest flashed inside her mind, and a small feeling of nostalgia crashed inside her. Would she ever see them again? And _why_ were Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru here? Miroku said that only two weeks had passed since her coma. What happened during that time?

Dreamily, Kagome glanced outside the window. It was so nice outside--so _normal._ The sun was slowly disappearing from the sky, and its ember rays cast a soft, gentle hue against the cool window pane. This was the world she had left behind so often in order to fullfill her duties as a miko in the Sengoku Jidai. And to be with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha.

He needed to come in and explain everything to her. He needed to save her--again--because Kagome was sure that even though she had babysat for Sesshomaru--his ward--so many times, she was _certain_ that he hated truancy. Why, he almost threatened to cut off her throat when she arrived two minutes late for Rin's bedtime story! Of course, she had explained that Sengoku Jidai's time was--she was tangeanting. Rambling!

Come on.

Kagome concentrated all her powers on the door, willing it to open, and positively hoping that a fiery-eyed hanyou would bounce through the door, _demanding_ that she come with him.

Because she didn't exactly want to face Sesshomaru.

What if this wasn't real? What if Sesshomaru came in and told her that... everything was an illusion and they'd all go away as soon as she _really_ woke up?

Kagome sighed. Why couldn't she remember _anything_!

She didn't remember anything after her last encounter with Naraku--nothing at all. Kagome's eyes focused on the door, and the distinct sound of murmurs reached her. Sesshomaru was talking to Inuyasha about something, and the urge to press her ear against the door was almost unbearable. But she was too dazed and transfixed on her train of thoughts to bother.

There had been a flash of light! Kagome straightened herself. Yes, a flash. A great, big flood of light and--Kagome slumped in her seat again. The clock ticked away, and the murmurs outside the door stopped.

Nothing.

Kagome remembered absolutely nothing. What if she didn't really purify Naraku? Kagome grimaced, then sniffled. All her effors would be thrown away, Inuyasha would have no need for her because he could get all the ramen he wanted _here_, Miroku'd have all the pretty girls to grope, and she'd....

"Kagome?"

She'd be alone! Kagome almost wanted to wail.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said, tapping the girl's shoulder lightly.

Startled, Kagome uttered an "oh!"

Her mouth was left hanging open, her eyes shamelessly boring into his, and... Kagome gulped. Gods... this was really Sesshomaru, wasn't it? It was really him standing before her. Kagome's face softened, and all she could do was look at him in wonder. There were no stripes upon his face, and there seemed to be no sign of aging neither. He was still deathly beautiful. With a white dress shirt that was carelessly unbuttoned at the collar, and long, black pants that showed off his grace--Sesshomaru was incredibly handsome.

And he still had pretty hair. Kagome eyed the long, thick mass of white silk enviously.

He bent to be at eye-level with her. "Kagome?"

It didn't make sense. She went through the whole day feeling as if everything fit, as if everything was right where they belonged. But seeing Sesshomaru so close to her was unerving. What if--what if it wasn't real? What if everyone was really dead, and she was here... by herself?

Reaching out with tentative fingers, Kagome trembled, and touched Sesshomaru's smooth face with her fingertips. He didn't flinch or growl. Instead, his face remained passively cool as he stood still for her examination. A small blush flushed across her face as her fingertips accidentally brushed against his lips. Weakly, she looked up at him and was surprised when a small amount of emotion flickered in his eyes. This couldn't be real. Sesshomaru didn't... he didn't _feel._

"This isn't real," she whispered, "I'm having a dream."

Sesshomaru straightened. "This is real." Then, he looked at her intently. "I am real."

Kagome's throat went dry.

Oh, god.

"You went through the whole day thinking this wasn't real?" Sesshomaru asked.

She did.

Because she didn't want to hope. Didn't want to believe that it was real... and then have it all disappear the next day. Kagome stared at Sesshomaru, watching his face shamelessly. Kagome swallowed down the urge to cry. This urge--this inexplicable urge to just bury her nose into his shoulder and cry was terrifying.

"Why are you all here?" Kagome asked, focusing instead on the door again. Amazingly, she remembered to breathe.

Sesshomaru walked to his desk. "Reincarnation. How else?"

"You mean... all of you were reincarnated? That quickly?" Kagome asked. She didn't remember time passing by in the Sengoku Jidai _that_ quickly while she was in present Tokyo.

"Not all. I remain alive because I am a demon," Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome pushed herself away from her chair, and rushed forward to place a hand upon the taiyoukai's arm. "Oh, no. Rin..."

He shook his head sharply at her. "All humans must die, Kagome."

She bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru did not say anything.

"So... then, what is going on?" Kagome asked.

"Do you remember anything after you purified Naraku?"

Kagome sighed. "No... I don't." That would be why she was confused.

"You died, Kagome."

Kagome looked up at him, feeling slightly dizzy. "Did you save me?"

"You helped me with Rin's maturing," he pointed out.

She swayed a bit. _Died?_ She didn't remember anything besides... the great flash of light, and--headache. Kagome rubbed her forehead in frustration. Then, she remembered Miroku telling her that she'd been in a coma. Was that why--because she died?

"I did revive you, but that wasn't enough," Sesshomaru continued, "you remained unconscious for a very long time. Your efforts to purify Naraku nearly devastated your life."

"Then what happened?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru turned away, his profile stoic, as he rummaged through several files of paper. "Your scholarship should take care of your education here. I assume you've set up all your classes, then?"

Kagome shook her head, trying to grasp onto something. She needed to remember something, a piece of the puzzle lay forgotten. Or... oh, heavens, the jewel! Kagome looked sharply at Sesshomaru. "What happened--what happened to the jewel?"

"I do not know."

"You mean.... I spent all that time collecting the shards, and _you_ don't know!" Kagome wanted to scream.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow upwards. "I wasn't aware that I was supposed to care. I _am_ a full-blooded demon, woman."

Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru, I just... I'm confused." She raked a hand through her hair. "All this seems so surreal, and almost everything has changed, yet it's all the... it's..."

"The same." Sesshomaru supplied.

She nodded her head slowly, numbly.

Then, she felt it. The terrible ache inside her heart. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru. "What happened to the others?"

"I have yet to find them," he replied.

"You're... finding them?" Kagome almost squeaked. Why would Sesshomaru do such a thing? "Why?"

"To amuse myself," he replied nonchalantly. Kagome knew that he was lying, but dismissed it.

Another ache pounded inside her. "Did they all live full lives? Were they happy?" She gulped. "Was... Inuyasha happy?"

Sesshomaru walked towards her. Stopping short before Kagome, he looked at her intently. Kagome felt the tiny hairs on the back of her neck rise, and was irate to find that a small tremor was spreading through her body, making her shiver slightly. He had such a powerful presence, such an overwhelming one. He could make anybody go weak in the knees--male included--with just one cold look. But his eyes weren't cold right now.

Something else shimmered in them, and Kagome's heart almost stopped beating.

Because--he was bending down--and his eyes.. Kagome gulped. "Sesshomaru? Did you hear me?"

He reached out to touch her face gently. "Why don't you ask him that?"

Amazingly, she remembered to breathe.

"Who? Ask him what?" Kagome stared at him, dumbfounded.

Except, the oxygen wasn't reaching her brain.

He chuckled, low and void of any real amusement. "Why don't you ask Inuyasha if he lived happily or not?"

"Were _you_ happy?" The question slipped out before she had a chance to think.

Sesshomaru straightened and replied, "It does not matter." Then, he extended a hand towards her. "It's already eight o'clock. Perhaps you should go back to your dorm room before it gets dark."

"I have a dorm room?" Kagome blinked.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Hai. I took care of all the arrangements for you."

She stood up, and grasped his hand, smiling gently when a brief look of annoyance crossed over his features. It had been so long, and he wasn't used to the touch of humans. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

He moved away and nodded. "Have a good sleep." Then, he looked at her with a mischievous grin. "Wench."

Kagome threw back her head and laughed. She'd never seen Sesshomaru smile mischievously before--he rarely smiled as it is, but Kagome decided that he had a nice one. So, she smiled along with him. And it felt good.

It felt good to smile.

.

.

.

The desk was a mess. Papers askew. The atmosphere hot and humid.

And somewhere between the allopatric speciation theory of evolution and _Darwin's_ theory, Kagome got lost. Absolutely and completely lost.

Because...

Miroku had pretty eyes.

Kagome's eyes glistened over as his lips moved. He was saying something, probably about the development of cells and species--but she didn't care. This was _Miroku._ The inexplicable urge to hug him and squeal was incredibly frightening... and--she felt giddy. Really, really giddy.

"Kagome?"

She blinked at him.

His hands... they were free from the cloths...

"Kagome, are you paying attention?" Miroku's eyes flickered with amusement when he noticed that she was staring at his hands.

Kagome reached forward, grasping his right hand with both of hers.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" He murmured. A slow grin spread across his face.

But then, she looked up at him, eyes glittering with emotion. "It's gone," was all she managed to choke out.

Miroku looked at her strangely. "What's gone?"

Then, quite suddenly, Kagome flung her arms around his neck. "Oh, Miroku!"

What the--

Oh.

What a lovely view.

It was practically there for the taking. So why not take it? Miroku looked at Kagome's face, her eyes were closed and she was clinging on him so tightly and... Miroku groaned. He hated his pants at the moment. How could he resist? After all, she was... so innocently pressed up against him... and...

Miroku gulped. It was certain.

She would _want_ him to do it.

So, he did it.

"Miroku!" Kagome screeched, nearly jumping a mile away from him.

His hands---her hip!

A hand automatically went flying towards his face, and connected with a painful thwapping sound.

"But!"

Schlap!

"Kagome!"

Thwack!

"Please!"

With her hand in mid-air, Kagome glared at him fiercely. "_Oooh_, you haven't changed one bit!"

Miroku looked at her quizzically. "What?"

She huffed. "Nothing."

"No, you said that as if you knew me before," Miroku murmured, "what do you mean by that?"

Kagome blew a strand of hair away from her face. "Nothing, let's get back to reproduction."

Miroku grinned at her. "Gladly." Then, he poked her nose. "But we were on evolution."

Kagome blushed. "Whatever."

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Written by: YFate  
  
...Chapter Five...  
  
She had a lot of unanswered questions.  
  
For starters, why was she lying in a strange room, in a strange bed, with a strange alarm clock blerping at her to wake up?  
  
Kami, she hated mornings.  
  
Burrowing her head under the pillows, Kagome groaned as the alarm started screeching at her, impatient. 'Stupid clock.'  
  
A small fist came crashing down to hit "Snooze" and ended up flipping the clock off of the night-stand and onto the floor, where it continued shrieking at her in a muffled voice.  
  
It wouldn't shut up.  
  
"Ugh."  
  
Combing her bangs off of her forehead, she sat up and yawned. She was rubbing at her eyes to remove the sleep from them when the clock finally went dead.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
THAT woke her up.  
  
Scrambling to the side of the bed, she poked a toe at the little clock that lay face-down on the carpet. A blank screen made her sigh.  
  
She'd have to buy a new one. Again.  
  
That was why the alarm clock was strange. And the bed and the room were strange because she hadn't really gotten used to them yet. She had only moved into her dorm room a week ago...  
  
A thundering knock on her door interrupted her distracted thoughts and made her shoot off the bed with a little "eep" of surprise.  
  
'What the...?'  
  
"SIS! Wake UP!"  
  
"Souta?"  
  
Doing a catch-step jig as she tripped over the alarm clock's cord, Kagome barely made it to the door. Fumbling it open, she blinked in surprise at the bright smiles that greeted her.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Hiya, sis!" Souta dashed under her arm and into the room. Mama just stood there, smiling sweetly, her warm brown eyes lighting as they lingered over her daughter. "Kagome. We've missed you. Are you settling into your new room?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"I brought you some lunch boxes. I know how terrible cafeteria food is, and I thought you would be hungry. I even brought some for your friends..." Mama bustled her way into the room, her eyes wandering over the spare furnishings---two beds, one empty, one mussed, two desks, a dresser and night-stand.  
  
"What happened to your alarm clock, sis?" Souta demanded, picking it up.  
  
"Er..."  
  
"That's okay, honey. We can buy you a new one." Mama soothed, setting various packages down and around one of the desks. She had brought enough supplies to feed an army.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"How come you have this room all to yourself?" Souta pounced on the empty bed.  
  
"I don't..."  
  
"You're lucky. Ayami came by the shrine yesterday looking for you and said she has to share with three other girls." Souta grinned. "Must be in good with the big-wigs, sis. A full scholarship and a room all your own! Gramps says luck has nothing to do with it, the Higurashi name is well-respected and that---"  
  
"Souta." Mama interrupted, her smile sweet, but her timing excellent. Kagome's blue eyes were starting to glaze over with her brother's rambling. "We can't stay long. We only came by to drop this stuff off, and I know you have a class this morning. Chemistry, right?"  
  
Kagome's smile was a little wry. Surviving one of Professor Myouga's dry, convoluting lectures was a test in staying awake, especially in the A.M. If she ever had to take him again, she'd be certain to sign up for an afternoon class.  
  
"I made you some miso soup, dear, and have a nice breakfast box in this bag..." Mama patted one of several fondly. "There are lunches and snacks, and I brought over some more of your clothes. It's getting a little chilly at night, and I was worried you didn't have any sweaters..."  
  
"Thank y---"  
  
"Kagome?" All three turned to stare at the girl who had popped her head in the open door. Long black hair clipped back in waves and an over-wide smile greeted Kagome's astonishment.  
  
"Ayami?"  
  
A second head popped up beside the first, and Kagome blinked again.  
  
"Eri?"  
  
"Kagome!" Twin voices shrieked, and Souta covered his ears at the volume achieved by girlish glee. Mama beamed, and herded her son out of the door as Ayami and Eri rushed in to hug their friend.  
  
"I can't believe we're all going to Tokyo U!" Ayami clasped her hands together, eyes dancing.  
  
"You won't believe who else is here, and on our floor!" Eri's black head bobbed.  
  
"Bye, Sis!" Souta hollered in between their chatter, and Kagome bid a hasty farewell as her mother, smile forgiving, was dragged after Souta.  
  
"Do you have a class this morning?" Ayami asked, her eyes lighting on the stack of books on the second desk. "I'm taking seven of them. Okaa-san wouldn't let me take an eighth---"  
  
'EIGHTH?'  
  
Eri rolled her eyes at Ayami's continued enthusiasm for all things scholastic, and changed the subject to one of more immediate interest. "Do I smell food? Did Mama bring you one of her box lunches?"  
  
"Over there." Kagome pointed toward the bags. Both girls attacked the pile with delight and an annoying animation that just got on Kagome's edgy nerves.  
  
Kami, she hated mornings.  
  
555555555555555  
  
"You are so lucky, Kagome." Ayami sighed, walking by the pretty, raven-haired girl's side. "A room all your own, and Professor Myouga, too!"  
  
'What?'  
  
"I tried to sign up for his Chemistry class, but it was already full. Yuki got in, though." Ayami let out a mournful sigh.  
  
"Yuki?" Kagome's blue eyes grew puzzled. She didn't remember seeing her friend in Professor Myouga's class. Of course, she had only attended two lectures, and the class was full...  
  
"You might not have recognized her, Kagome." Ayami said in a conspiratorial whisper that was loud enough to draw the startled attention of other students converging on the science building.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome blinked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Yuki...she's changed..." Ayami frowned, trying to find a way to be delicate and failing miserably. "She's gotten weird. She started dating some strange boy who rides a motorcycle, and started hanging out with the wrong crowd, and..."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Both girls looked up into delighted blue eyes.  
  
Kagome stared.  
  
"Hojo?"  
  
555555555555555  
  
The day was just full of surprises. Way too many.  
  
She finally spotted Yuki, and stopped dead in the doorway, mouth open in shock. That couldn't be her friend Yuki. Not with that spiky, pink-streaked hair and black leather outfit. Yuki even sported fishnet stockings and combat boots, and was popping a helmet on her desk that had the English words "Bad Bitch" on the back of it. A tall guy with a long braid of black hair and smug sneer on his face, dressed in a black trench-coat, grabbed her by the arm and swung her around for a long kiss.  
  
Kagome averted her blue eyes, a blush creeping up her pale cheeks. Kami, Yuki HAD changed. And that guy...that guy seemed way too familiar. Where had she seen him before?  
  
Lightening flashed across her memory, and she froze again, much to the annoyance of the students crowding into the room behind her. Several jostled past, rushing to their seats before the fussy professor showed up.  
  
'It can't be. It just can't.'  
  
Manten and his brother were dead, weren't they? But that guy towering over Yuki could have been Hiten's twin.  
  
What the hell was going on? Was everybody from the past creeping out of the pages of history to come sneaking up on her?  
  
What other surprises lay in store?  
  
She shouldn't have asked.  
  
First of all, she finally spotted Kaede. In the lunchroom---the last place she had expected to see her. Ayami and Eri had pounced on her once she left her Chemistry class, and dragged her off to the crowded cafeteria to discuss Rush Week. Kagome had no idea what that was, and her friends had been eager to explain. Rush Week was when all the Greek houses---fraternity and sorority---invited freshmen and other "nubes" to get to know them, and think about pledging.  
  
"Think about all the fun, Kagome!" Eri exclaimed. "Parties and guys galore!"  
  
"And you can get to know the sisters." Ayami said, a hopeful smile on her face. "It's a special bond, Kagome. One that never, ever ends. I just think it will all be so sweet and wonderful to have so many sisters...love and unity and---"  
  
Kagome exchanged baffled looks with Eri before the lunch-lady behind the counter had grumbled at her for stopping the line.  
  
"Ye want green beans or carrots?"  
  
Kagome flushed, turning back to the counter, and then stared, her mouth falling open. Again.  
  
There was Kaede---or a good facsimile---in a hairnet and grease-stained apron.  
  
"K-Kaede?"  
  
The old woman gave the fresh-faced girl an impatient look. "Ye want beans or carrots?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Carrots, then." Lifting an ice cream scooper in one wrinkled fist, the miko-turned-lunch-lady dumped a sizeable portion on her tray.  
  
Kagome just stood there, blinking in shock.  
  
"Get on with ye. Ye're holding up the line." Kaede deliberately turned to the guys behind them.  
  
"Gee, Kagome. You are really out of it today. You aren't having a relapse, are you?" Eri asked anxiously.  
  
"You should sit down, Kagome." Ayami's brown eyes were concerned. "A woman in your delicate medical condition shouldn't..."  
  
"You're in a delicate condition?"  
  
Kagome nearly jumped as the heated whisper crossed her neck and over her ear. Deeply blue eyes widened as she turned her head and met the amused amethyst orbs of a sexy hentai houshi.  
  
"Miroku..." She breathed recognition.  
  
His pressed his firm lips closer to the delicate shell of her ear, his whisper a hot temptation against her senses. "I could tutor you in the evolution of reproduction..."  
  
Kagome let out a gasp, a blush creeping across her cheeks.  
  
THWACK!  
  
"Ow!" Miroku touched his own flaming cheek, the small white print of Kagome's open palm spread across the smarting skin.  
  
"Kagome!" Eri and Ayami exclaimed in astonishment.  
  
Kagome flushed harder under her friends' reproachful looks. Ayami, always kind, and Eri, always looking, pushed their lunch trays on the table and surrounded Miroku on both sides, making fools of themselves trying to comfort the hapless hentai.  
  
Kagome fumed. Where did they get off pouncing on Miroku like that? And look at him, he was smiling...and...and...taking Ayami's hand in his, and...she couldn't believe it!...Ayami was giggling when he plied her with that awfully lame line...and Eri! Eri was shameless, eying him over like a slab of meat. Of all the...!  
  
'Why am I acting all jealous? It's not as if...'  
  
But jealousy was not explained easily, and Kagome had buckets of it glaring out of her intensely blue eyes. Tossing her hair over a shoulder, she huffed away, making certain to seat herself some distance from the shameless trio.  
  
Really, she just wanted to kick someone---  
  
"Kagome."  
  
She looked up, and forced a smile on her stiff lips, though her eyes still glared like sparkling sapphires of the deepest hue.  
  
Hojo's own eyes were mild, and he gave her a frank grin of appreciation. He had always appreciated Kagome. He sat down beside her, unaware of the sudden glare a black-haired, amethyst-eyed intern was shooting at him.  
  
"I've been wanting to speak with you." Hojo said with that cheery smile that Kagome had sometimes found irritating. He was just so NICE.  
  
'What am I thinking? I should want a nice boy. Hojo is always so sweet.' Her blue eyes flashed sideways toward her giggling friends. 'HE'S not a pervert!'  
  
"I heard you're on my floor. I've been trying to find out what dorm room you're in, I have a gift for you." Hojo managed to mouth around the large cheeseburger he was busily reducing.  
  
Kagome blushed. "Hojo. You didn't have to---"  
  
"Nonsense! I like giving you gifts, and I thought you could use some scented massage oils and pretty toe-nail polish..."  
  
'Toe-nail polish?'  
  
It wasn't flowers, but it was the thought that counted, right?  
  
"I got you a light silver-blue color. I thought it would look wonderful on your feet. You have such pretty toes..." Hojo's blue eyes were almost dreamy.  
  
Kagome just stared at him, incredulous.  
  
Hojo shook himself slightly. "Anyway, I would like to come by and give it to you. Maybe I could...oh, never mind."  
  
Now, HE was blushing. This was getting way too weird!  
  
"Um..." Kagome was about to pull out a lame excuse, when Eri and Ayami finally de-tangled themselves from Miroku's side and scooted over across from them.  
  
"Kagome! Where did you ever meet such a hot hunk of man-flesh?" Eri's eyes were sparkling with contemplation.  
  
"Hojo! It's just like old times!" Ayami actually clapped her hands. "We're all together!"  
  
Kagome suddenly lost her appetite. Her gaze shot across to where Miroku had been standing, but she didn't see him anymore. Why did she feel so sad suddenly?  
  
'Everything is so confusing!'  
  
Why was she seeing them all around her? Not just her friends from her own era, from high school. She might have expected them. But what was going on with Miroku? And Kouga? And (shiver) Naraku? Sesshoumaru had told her that he had planned it, but why? And how was---  
  
Her troubled thoughts were cut off by Ayami's excited question.  
  
"You're coming, right, Kagome?"  
  
"What?" Kagome focused on her friend.  
  
"To the party, silly." Ayami giggled.  
  
"Party?"  
  
"You weren't even listening, were you?" Eri smirked. "Hojo says there's a party tonight in one of the Greek houses, where some of his frat friends are hosting a kick-off party for Rush Week."  
  
"You'll come, won't you, Kagome?" Hojo gave her a good imitation of puppy-eyes. He only reminded her, though, of another set of puppy-eyes, those bathed in golden amber.  
  
"I already invited your friend Miroku." Eri licked her lips in lusty anticipation. Kagome's eyes narrowed on her friend, the blue fire flaring and deepening their jeweled intensity.  
  
"So are you coming?" Ayami asked.  
  
"You bet I will." Kagome glared.  
  
555555555555555  
  
"This doesn't taste like tea." Kagome gave the tall glass a doubtful look.  
  
Eri giggled. "Of course not! It's American."  
  
"Long Island, to be exact." Miroku raised a sexy brow at her, his amethyst eyes glinting. He touched his beer to Kagome's, and took a hearty swig.  
  
Ayami sipped at her iced tea and made a face at the rampant alcohol. Seeing Eri's head shake, a look of hurt flashed across the innocent girl's brown eyes. Firming her hand on the glass, she tipped it up and sucked it dry.  
  
"Ooh." Ayami blinked, her eyes turning misty.  
  
"You okay?" Kagome asked with some concern.  
  
Ayami giggled.  
  
"Yep." Eri laughed, emptying hers. She eyed Miroku, who had eyes only for Kagome.  
  
"Try some more." Laughing amethyst urged her. "It's good."  
  
Kagome took another sip, this one more daring. Her eyes widened as warm honey flowed over her tongue and down into her belly. "Ooh..."  
  
"See?" Miroku's voice deepened to a low, husky pitch. "You can trust me..."  
  
'Yeah, right.' Kagome glared at the hand that was creeping closer.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
She jerked at that gruff voice. 'Inuyasha...'  
  
Golden eyes glared as Miroku's hand was snatched back. Inuyasha stood, arms crossed over a broad chest outlined by the snug fit of a tight black T-shirt over jeans. His silver-white hair gleamed in the yellowy light of bare light bulbs. Frat boys weren't much on interior decor.  
  
"Gods, Miroku, you're a groping pervert."  
  
Eri's smile brightened, much to Kagome's annoyance. Ayami just giggled again.  
  
Miroku plastered an innocent look on his face. "Me?"  
  
Inuyasha snorted, and Kagome's heart clenched. Even when he acting the jerk, she couldn't help but love him.  
  
She just missed those cute puppy ears...  
  
"Kagome! I'm glad you could make it." Hojo was suddenly there, his hand sliding across her back to squeeze her in a gentle hug. Warm lips met her cheek in a light kiss, and Kagome flushed at his nearness.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha actually growled.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome protested, deja vu overwhelming her heightened senses.  
  
"WHAT?" He roared back.  
  
"SIT, boy!" She shouted.  
  
They all looked at her as if she had lost her mind.  
  
Kagome's face flamed. "Er..." She sidled away from Hojo's relaxed embrace and hid behind her glass of Long Island iced tea, gulping down the contents in an effort at studied nonchalance.  
  
555555555555555  
  
She didn't feel so embarrassed anymore. In fact, she felt great.  
  
She tried that word out on the edge of her tongue, which felt thick and heavy. "Guh...rate." Giggling, she pictured a tiger and sugared breakfast cereal giving her a cheesy thumbs-up sign of alcoholic confidence.  
  
An arm was slipped around her waist, and she shivered at the heat of it. "Hi." What a sexy voice. He really, really, really had a sexy voice. Husky and low and...  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
She quivered again, a strange feeling of warmth slowly circling around her. She let out a soft sigh, relaxing against his hard chest as he pulled her into his arms. She smiled into the smooth feel of his shirt, her breaths fanning across the opened vee of his collar.  
  
A strong hand came up to cradle her head, fingers tangling through the silken length of her midnight hair in a caressing movement. "I have longed for this..." The heated voice was whispering across her bewildered senses and she leaned into it, her arms finding their way around his waist as she hugged him closer.  
  
The hand moved over the nape of her neck, fingers trailing across the curve of her cheek, and she trembled slightly as he nudged her chin up with his thumb. Her eyes widened, trying to seek identity in the darkened face above hers. She shivered as a finger traced along the soft bow of her lips, and her small pink tongue darted out to lick the dryness from them. She tasted the salty edge of his finger, and she squeaked, startled at the contact. Her cheeks flamed, and she would have pushed away, but his arms tightened, imprisoning her in strength and heat, and she was drawn inevitably closer.  
  
'Oh, my...'  
  
Strong fingers splayed across her cheek, and she sensed his mouth descending as her lips were raised to meet his.  
  
She should stop this...she really should...  
  
Firm lips met her own in a searing kiss that left her senses reeling. Warmth moved across her mouth, and she whimpered softly, thoughts scattering as powerful arms lifted her against the steely hardness of his chest. She bowed to the pure wave of desire that washed over her, the honeyed alcohol that had drawn aside her inhibitions flaring into a molten pool of encompassing passion and need.  
  
A tongue lightly touched across the line of her mouth, and she moaned, her lips parting under that gentle caress. Her soul burned with arising passion, and her body softened against his. Arms tightened and lips slanted, heat exchanged and fire was blazoned across her spiralling awareness as tongues danced and teased in racing desire.  
  
'Falling...'  
  
She was swept away on the wings of unknown passion, her ardor rising as their mouths melted together again and again, her gasping breaths robbed from her as he swallowed them in wet heat. Her heart beat wildly in her chest and she felt the loose reins of control slipping from her weak grasp as he bent her to him, their bodies fusing into one as he pressed her tightly along his hard length.  
  
'Lost...'  
  
She could be lost in this whirling storm of flaming need forever, and somehow, she did not mind...  
  
555555555555555  
  
She had a lot of unanswered questions.  
  
For starters, why was she lying in a strange room, in a strange bed, with a strange sound waking her up?  
  
Kami, she hated mornings.  
  
She tried to bury her head under the pillow, her fingers curling up to the edge and tugging. But it wouldn't move, something heavy was trapping it flat, and she moaned softly as her temples pounded. Blinking blearily, she tried to focus her vision, but everything seemed to be edged in fuzzy blurs and wispy imaginings. Shadows crossed the room, but the yellow lines of sunlight creasing the edges of the shades told her that the morning was well advanced.  
  
Comforting heat enclosed her on both sides, and her drowsy thoughts turned to covering her self with that blanket of warmth and snuggling back into sleep. Her hand crept out, seeking the covers, and she touched something long and silky...  
  
'Silky?'  
  
Her fingers trailed along the length of silk and felt heated skin and firm muscles underneath. 'What?' Her mind was muddled, her thoughts slow. She traced the hard planes of a flat stomach, defined abdomen and the edged top of an unbuttoned pair of denim jeans.  
  
'WHAT?'  
  
She would have shot out of the bed with a shriek of panic, except a firm arm was draped over her waist, pinning her to the mattress. Her stomach knotted, and she flinched from the fingers that were splayed casually over the arch of her hip and almost brushing her navel. Suddenly very much wide awake, she twisted her neck, eyes seeking the other man who was taking up the left side of the bed.  
  
Tousled bangs fell over the arch of black brows and long black lashes nestled against ruddy cheeks, a dreamy smile tugging at the edge of his mouth.  
  
'Miroku?'  
  
Kagome's gaze darted to the other side, instantly recognizing the other man beside her in the bed. 'Inuyasha?'  
  
In the shadowed room, the silver-white gleam of his hair was slightly tinted with misty shades of pearl and grey. In sleep, the firm line of his mouth was softened, the effect giving an impression of boyish innocense.  
  
Innocense...  
  
'Oh, god! What HAPPENED last night?!'  
  
She stared down at herself, suddenly shaken. She wore her white lacy bra, and silky boxers that felt strangely sensuous on her skin. They were too big for her, and gapped around her thinner waist to sink in a smile across her hips. Her toes curled as Inuyasha grunted in his sleep and rolled closer to her, one of his legs coming over to tangle with her own.  
  
She was really in trouble now!  
  
She couldn't move without waking either of them, and she shuddered to think what their waking might mean...  
  
There was another strange noise from the foot of the bed, and she craned her head up, trying to catch a view of what moved in the darkened shadows below her. Gentle fingers stroked her foot, and she jerked slightly, making the other men around her stir. Her foot froze in reaction, and her eyes widened into blue shock as a wet mouth kissed her toes.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
'HOJO?'  
  
She did scream then. LOUDLY.  
  
The room was utter chaos, as the men wrapped around her suddenly woke up. Loud shouts and startled roars made Kagome curl over, her head pounding as she snatched her feet away from Hojo's grasp.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku stood on either side of the bed, both half-naked, one in unbuttoned denims and the other in silky boxers that read "Home of the Big Mack" in white letters across the front. All was bedlam, as Hojo slithered to the edge of the room, ducking his brown head down into his hands as the room spun around him.  
  
The door slammed open on the chaos, and Kagome raised her head and winced back away from the sudden flooding of brilliant daylight that entered the room. One part of her mind stupidly mused that the black silk boxers she wore matched Miroku's, but hers were imprinted all over with the scarlet outlines of kissing heart-shaped lips. The other part of her mind froze in the chilling fire of icy blue eyes that stared at all of them with shock and growing fury.  
  
Her eyes widened, and her breath left her in a whispered gasp of recognition.  
  
"Kouga?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: By KawaiiChica**

I think I just drank something from the sewage."

Kagome moaned, dropping her head onto her raised knees on her chair, her eyes still sensitive to the light. Whatever Kouga had given her had to be the most vile mixture in all of Tokyo.

"You need to get up and moving, it'll help you feel better much faster." Kouga frowned at the young girl, feeling both the need to soothe her, and tear something apart after the way he'd found them minutes before.

She still wore the stupid looking boxers, a paper clip holding them tighter around her on one side. Wearing one of his sweatshirts too, she sat miserably at the desk, not making a sound while the others drank their own glasses of Kouga's concoction.

Miroku had pulled on some pants, Inuyasha had buttoned his jeans, and Hojo sat in his corner still, snoozing away again.

"So do I even need to ask what happened last night?" Kouga glared at the two guys, their replies cut off by a small whimper from behind him.

Turning their focus to the desk, Inuyasha and Miroku winced, guilt flooding them when a soft sob echoed in the room. Kagome's shoulders shook and her hands tightened around her legs as she tried to stop her tears. Feeling a pair of hands come to rest on her shoulders, and hearing someone kneel beside her, she looked up into Kouga's troubled eyes and sniffled.

"I don't know."

"You don't know what happened?"

Kagome shook her head, "I remember being given some American tea and then I was really happy and someone kissed me..."

"Any idea who that was?" Kouga turned to the others.

"No clue," Inuyasha admitted, "Last I remember, I was making out with a girl in the hallway, we came into the room and..."

"I kissed someone last night," Miroku agreed, "I also remember doing a little more than that."

"Hojo's out of the question, even drunk he couldn't get a girl. But those are definitely Miroku's boxers," Inuyasha pointed to the black material peeking out from the sweatshirt. "I mean, how many guys do you think have a pair of those ridiculous things?"

"I don't exactly think I slept with anyone," Kagome whispered, so softly they barely heard. "I would be sore right?"

Blushing, she bit her lower lip while they pondered that.

"Most women do feel some discomfort the day after," Miroku sighed, rubbing his eyes and lying back on the bed. "But not all women, lord what a mess!"

"You can say that again!" Kouga snapped, "Do you have any idea how serious this is? Kagome is here thanks to that scholarship she was given, can you imagine what could happen if Sesshomaru hears about this?"

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome jumped up, only to be caught by Kouga when she nearly fell to the ground. "Ohh... make the room stop spinning, please?"

Moving quickly, Kouga lay her down on the bed, Miroku went into the bathroom to get a cold towel, and Inuyasha tucked the blankets around her. Once she was settled with the cool cloth covering her eyes, they waited for her to fall back asleep before leaving the room.

"I swear you guys are so damned stupid sometimes, how could you?" Kouga paced the hall,

"That girl was an innocent when she got here, you knew that!"

"They're all innocent!" Inuyasha snapped, "Ayame was innocent when she got here last semester too, but you had no problems teaching her a few lessons!"

Slamming his hand into Inuyasha's throat, Kouga held him against the wall for a brief second, "Kagome is not the same! Ayame's a spoiled little rich girl who doesn't have to worry about getting booted out."

"Of course, like you're not here on a free ride too?" Miroku asked, leaning against the wall and nodding to a giggling young lady who winked as she passed by.

"That's not the point here! The point is that Kagome is under the very careful watch of a certain staff member that you do not want to mess with. If Sesshomaru hears that she's out partying and sleeping around, she'll lose her scholarship, which means she'll lose her classes, and basically the chance of a lifetime."

"Sleeping around," Kagome stepped out of the room then, leaning against the doorway. "The last girl I heard mentioned like that became the school's skank."

Sinking down along the wall, she bit her lip and looked up at the three guys surrounding her. "I hadn't even been kissed before last night."

Wincing slightly again, both Inuyasha and Miroku slumped visibly while Kouga gave the girl a hug.

"You should be sleeping Kagome."

"I'd rather go back to my own room," she replied, "But I don't know where my clothes are. That room's a mess."

"I have some sweats you can borrow," hurrying in to find a pair that no longer fit him, Miroku came back a few minutes later, handing them over.

Taking the offered clothes, Kagome headed over to the bathrooms, which were thankfully not far down the hallway. While she changed, the guys waited in the room again, Inuyasha pulling on a shirt and Miroku fixing his tumbled hair. Hojo snoozed on, oblivious to the world or the fact that he was sprawled out on someone else's floor.

Coming back moments later, Kagome handed Miroku his shorts, leaning on Kouga as he guided her to the elevators. It wasn't far to her own dorm building and they walked in silence, hands holding tightly to the other's.

Picturing again the horrified expression on his features when he'd found them, Kagome stopped before they reached her room and gulped. Oddly they both seemed to have the same idea at that moment, speaking at the same time.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

Chuckling a bit awkwardly, Kouga sighed and pulled her close for a hug. "You have nothing to be sorry for Kagome, whoever gave you that drink should be sorry. Anyone who knows you would know that you'd never drunk before, someone should have been watching more carefully."

"I'm not a baby Kouga, I should have been more responsible," Kagome closed her eyes and snuggled closer, savoring the warmth of his body and the musky smell that was purely his. Both surrounded her, giving a sense of security and protection that she'd felt before - hundreds of years before, when this guy as a wolf prince had saved her from quite a few youkai.

"I've missed you Kouga," she whispered unthinkingly, sleep making her eyes heavy and her mind hazy.

Feeling her body loosening in his hold, Kouga held her tight, kissing her forehead when he felt her completely slip away.

"I've missed you too Kagome... a lot more than you know sweetheart..."

oooooOOOOOooooo

"Oh my god! Kagome!"

Cringing at the thought of having to smile and be as chipper as her friends, Kagome heard them rush close and prayed for patience.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Girl! You were so hot the other night!" Ayame grinned, "Kissing two guys in less than ten minutes? Getting three alone with you in one room? You are one party animal Kags! Who'd have thought you had it in you?"

"I don't, I was drunk," Kagome sighed, "And I don't remember a thing so let's not even talk about that night ok?"

"Sure," Eri agreed, "But tell me, is he as good a kisser as they say?"

Kagome frowned, "Who?"

"Your buddy Miroku of course!" her friends both replied.

"Yes, he is," Miroku spoke up from behind them, "As flattered as I am by your interest, alas, my eyes are set on one young lady whom I have some business to clear up with. Would you mind Kagome?"

"No," knowing they had better get things out in the open, she followed him out of the bookstore and back towards the dorms. "I don't think we should be heading that way."

"Inuyasha's in our dorm waiting to talk to you too," Miroku explained, "We have something to show you."

Gulping, Kagome followed along, taking a seat at the edge of the bed when they reached their room. Inuyasha was sitting against the headboard and gave her an uncertain wave when she came in.

"We found out that Shippo, a second-year directing student and our neighbor, was taping the party the other night. We borrowed his video and its cleared up some doubts, watch."

Pressing play on the control, Inuyasha and Miroku watched along with her as the figures on the screen moved. The cameraman was making his way down the darkened hallway, turning a corner and stopping in his tracks, zooming in on a certain couple.

Kagome saw herself wrapped around Miroku, one hand loosening his hair while the other clutched his arm. The hand connected to that arm was cupping her bottom, the other keeping her mouth slanted to his. Her left leg was up around his waist and the camera picked up on her soft mewl as he pushed close to her.

Following the couple as they stumbled into Miroku's room, Shippo had taken advantage that they'd left the door open, to catch the next few moments. Inuyasha lay sprawled on the bed, another girl having exited the room when the couple entered. Cursing loud enough to break apart the pair, he'd recognized Kagome, sitting up to pull her down beside him on the bed.

Grabbing a nearby beer, Miroku frowned, watching Inuyasha pull Kagome over him the way the other girl had been. She whispered his name, her voice soft and oh-so-sweet, and Inuyasha pulled her head down for an uncharacteristically tender kiss. Ruining the moment, Hojo stumbled past Shippo, knocking into Miroku and making the man's beer fall out of his hand.

Kagome jumped up off Inuyasha, Miroku cursed, slammed the door shut and the camera turned away, back to the party.

"But we still don't know if I slept with any of you," Kagome whispered, teary eyed again as she raked a hand through her hair.

"Don't cry Kagome," Inuyasha grasped her hand and tugged her back, relieved when she curled up to his side, head resting on his shoulder. "Would it be the end of the world if you had?"

"What?!" Kagome and Miroku both gawked, the former sitting up and sliding back a little, "Of course it would! Don't you think I'd like to remember my first time?! Not to mention the risks?! What if I get pregnant?!"

"We didn't find any used condoms," Miroku paled, "Kagome when you got home and showered, you didn't..."

"I'm not talking about this!" Kagome flushed, "I didn't even think to check ok?"

"Ok calm down, we'll figure something out," Miroku slipped an arm around her shoulders for comfort.

"Miroku I can't be pregnant! My whole family will be so disappointed, I'll be so disappointed!" Kagome turned her face into his chest, crying tears of fear and uncertainty.

Wrapping his arms around her, Miroku rocked the poor girl, tired from the nerve-wracking couple of days she'd had, until she drifted off in his arms. Motioning for Inuyasha to move, he gently lay her down on the bed and would have left if her hold on him hadn't been so tight.

"I can't get up," he whispered to Inuyasha, "You have class soon, go ahead and I'll stay here until she wakes up."

"And let you grope her in her sleep? As if we haven't done enough to the poor kid?!" Inuyasha huffed, sitting beside her head on the pillows, "I don't think so."

"Fine, stay if you want, as if I care," Miroku sighed, slipping onto the bed beside her. "As if I'd really grope her now."

"Wouldn't put it past you," Inuyasha shrugged, "Let's just not talk ok? We're obviously only going to argue."

Miroku felt her stir a little, turning so her back was to his front, legs curled in a spooning position. Hearing her sniffle in her sleep, he felt a wave of tenderness for the girl and gave her a soft kiss to her cheek. "Inuyasha what if she does get pregnant?"

"She won't."

"What if?"

Inuyasha looked down into her tear-stained face, his own features softening the tiniest bit, "We'll take care of her."

"If its yours? What will you do?" Miroku asked, hoping she wasn't and that it wouldn't be his friend's.

"Marry her I guess," Inuyasha shrugged, "Have to do it sometime, I wouldn't want my kid born a bastard and I wouldn't leave her on her own. Wouldn't you?"

"Of course I'd marry her," Miroku snapped, quieting down when she stirred a little. "But damnit, we're only twenty one, how old is she? Eighteen? That's awfully young to be married and with a child."

"Tell me about it"

Mulling over these thoughts and trying to remember what had happened, they both eventually fell asleep at some point during the warm afternoon. It was late and dark out when a very cold, very ominous voice woke the trio.

"I sincerely hope this is not becoming a habit with you three?"

oooooOOOOOooooo

"This shouldn't take long," the older man kept a cool demeanor, despite her obvious terror. The disapproving look in his eyes floored Kagome, making her wish she could just crawl under a rock and die. His whole aura oozed contempt and distaste.

She doubted if even Sesshomaru could keep his head up if the man looked at _him_ like that. The worst part was that the demon lord had sent her to this man, as part of her punishment for her behavior, to find out if there would be lasting consequences.

"Its not like you're the first to get into this kind of mess, and every woman has to get checked out sometime no matter what." Nudging her towards the examination table, he heard Kagome gulp and rolled his eyes, "The straps are necessary to help keep your legs open. Wouldn't want them to try and close while I'm looking in there, I don't do any of that kinky stuff you kids like now a days."

"Oh god," Kagome took her seat and lay back, feeling the doctor to strap her legs in and lift up her thin gown.

"Don't forget to breathe kid. This won't take long, it'll feel a bit weird, maybe uncomfortable, but we'll be done in a second. Oh, and my fingers will probably be cold, this lubricant is pretty chilly."

Gritting her teeth during the awkward, extremely embarrassing examination, Kagome was only too eager to get dressed and away from the man who'd just been looking very directly into her most private area. Even thinking that she had slept with either of the guys hadn't made her feel as dirty as the experience made her feel. Swallowing back tears, she nodded as he explained that everything looked ok and that she was still untouched.

"Thank you," Kagome took the medical sheet confirming what he'd just told her with shaking hands, gave a sketchy bow, and all but ran out of the room.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku were in the waiting room outside and seeing the demon lord's stoic features sent the girl into a rage. How dare he demand this evaluation? Publicly humiliating her!

Stomping forward she, glared into his unflinching gaze, slamming the paper to his chest, heedless of the trouble she could get into. Tears of anger, hurt, and humiliation pooled in her eyes but she managed a mean glare despite them.

"There! I'm fine! He said I was still intact and there was nothing to worry about ok?" Wishing she could get through his cold mask, she slammed the paper into his chest again, ignoring the guys trying to calm her down.

"I hope you're satisfied Sesshomaru! I've just been through the most horrifying experience of my life! Do you have any idea how - how _degrading_ that was? His gloved fingers were cold and slimy and he- he…"

Hearing the bell of the door opening, she turned her head and felt a tear slip from her eye. Pushing away from the man she'd been yelling at, she ran over and launched herself into the newcomer's arms.

"Kouga! It was so awful! That man looked at me like I was the worst kind of lowlife and I've never felt so dirty! He had to… to..."

"Shhh... I'm sorry Kagome, I had no idea this was happening," Kouga held the trembling girl in his arms, glaring daggers at the inuyoukai over her head.

Inuyasha and Miroku didn't dare speak or come near, it was partly their fault she'd been put through this too after all. When the doctor came out to speak to Sesshomaru, they realized he was as frightening and disapproving as she said.

"Please take me home Kouga! Get me out of here!" Kagome begged, clinging desperately to his chest.

"Of course, I'm parked right outside" leading the way out, Kouga ushered her to his car and buckled her in before taking his own seat. During the drive back, they said nothing, but she sat curled and trembling, taking comfort in the hand he kept running through her hair.

Reaching the dorm, she spent nearly an hour in a hot shower, coming out pink and fresh. Her skin was rosy and sweet smelling from the bath, and Kouga would have growled if he'd still been able. Thankful that she'd gotten her own room, they lay quietly on her bed, taking and giving silent comfort after the harrowing day.

Her phone rang and she let the machine answer, tensing when she heard Sesshomaru's voice. Seeing how obviously disturbing the day had been for her, he gave his formal regrets for her trouble and assured her no further questioning or punishment would be enforced. She glared at the machine, hating his emotionless voice, until she heard it. Towards the end of the message, his voice seemed to change a little and became rather strange as he apologized. He sounded like he meant it… almost like- he cared.

When the machine stopped recording, both she and Kouga relaxed again. Ordering some Chinese food from a nearby place that delivered, they turned on the tv and watched part of 'The Bodyguard' during which she fell asleep.

She woke up when her bed felt suddenly chilly, blinking into the darkness while a shadow tucked her into bed. Smiling sleepily up into the familiar blue eyes smiling down at her, she thanked him for staying and was rewarded with a hug and a kiss to her forehead.

"Anytime Kagome, you know I'm always there," Kouga whispered, leaned down to nuzzle her cheek, and pressed a kiss there before moving away. "Now I have to get out of here, you get some rest ok?"

"Okay," yawning, she vaguely heard him lock and close the door before grabbing the pillow he'd been using and cuddling up around it.

"Hmm… smells like Kouga... he always was so good to me..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 By: ****duchesscarml******

She was going to be late!

Kagome sighed when she opened her eyes and they focused on the clock at her bedside. 7:42 was staring at her in huge red numbers. Her mother had sent over a new clock to replace the one that had an untimely demise a couple of days ago. She laid there for a moment and stared at the red numbers.

There something she should be doing, she knew, but she didn't have all her brain functioning to know what that was.

Then it hit her… hard!

7:43!! Her fist class started at 8:15. She was so late… and it was Chemistry first! If there was one thing Professor Myoga did not tolerate was tardiness. He was so anal about someone interrupting him when he was talking. She, personally, thought his lectures could use more interruptions.

Kagome jumped up and dashed for her closet, trying not to break her neck in the process from tripping over an imaginary obstacle in the carpet. She decided to forgo the shower and grabbed her pink sweats with the white stripe down the sides and a tee that read 'I'M AWAKE, WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?' in pink letters.

She ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth as she tried to shove her feet in to a pair of tennis shoes and pull her hair up into a ponytail all at the same time. That done she grabbed her bag, books and keys from the desk then sprinted from the room.

This was not going to be a good day, she sighed to herself as she glanced at the clock on her way out the door. It read 8:03.

OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO

She was ten minutes late. Kagome flashed the teacher an apologetic smile in hopes he'd take that as a cue to continue what he was doing and pay her no attention.

She had no such luck.

Whispering a sorry to the fourth person, who's bag she'd stumbled over trying to get to the nearest vacant seat, she fumed to herself over how such an obviously boring class could be so packed. Just when she was getting to the seat she had her eye on, she froze mid step when she heard the dry voice addressing her.

"So glad you could join us, Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome grimaced to herself before turning around and pasting a smile on her face.

"Yes, professor, I'm sorry. It won't happen again, sir."

"I hope not, Ms. Higurashi," he said gravely. "Take your seat."

"Yes sir," she sighed and sat. She moved to put her bag on the floor and froze again, when the teacher's dry voice reached her once more.

"And Ms.Higurashi," Myoga paused and waited for her to look at him, "please see me after class."

"Yes sir," she nodded and tried her best not to frown at the little man.

"Now, where was I…" he looked around for a second as if to emphasize just how problematic her being late was to his class. "Oh, yes! Open your books to page 381…"

Kagome sighed once more and opened her book and this tine she let her frown show as the professor had turned to look at the board behind him. He was like a flea; forever nit-picking. He just couldn't let things go. Its not like she was _that_ late, and besides he was always five minutes late getting to class so in essence she only missed five minutes of him talking, which was nothing in her opinion. She missed more then that when she was there on time, since she inevitably fell asleep and usually missed a total of probably twenty-five minutes of the entire class.

Kagome opened her book to 381 and tried to pay attention to what the professor was saying. She knew this was going to be a bad day and so far she was still right.

OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO

Kagome sighed as she exited the classroom an hour and a half later. She couldn't believe he threatened to report her if she didn't treat his class more serious! Yeah, right! Kami-sama, it was only ten minutes!!

Kagome fumed as she stumped around a corner and promptly ran into a hard body blocking her path.

She flailed her arms out, waving them repeatedly, to find her center but couldn't. So, she shut her eyes and waited for her bottom to follow her books to the floor when she suddenly felt a strong arm wrap itself around her waist and pull her close to a hard body.

Kagome slowly cracked open one eye to stare into a familiar pair of ice blue ones. She smiled in appreciation as she blinked her eyes open.

Kouga.

"Thank you, Kouga-kun," then she started to frown as she recalled why they were standing so close, "sorry for running into you."

"It's quite alright Kagome," he assured her as he released her to pick up her books. "How are you feeling today? Did you sleep well?"

"I slept fine," she sighed then threw an irritated look over her shoulder down the corridor she'd just come from. "But, this day has not started well."

"All ready? What happened?" he asked in concern.

Kagome grimaced, but shuck her head in the negative. She didn't feel like talking about it, nor did she have the time too. If she didn't get moving she'd be late for her next class and after being late for the first one and seeing how much that got her she didn't want to be on the receiving end of anymore…talks.

She bid Kouga a hasty goodbye as she thanked him for her books then, promising she'd see him at lunch; she sprinted off down the hall to her class.

OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO

Kagome blew her bangs out of her eyes as she walked into the cafeteria. She looked around for anyone of her friends, but saw no one. She was surprised she hadn't seen Miroku yet. He was usually the first thing she'd see and even though she was late this morning that still wouldn't have stopped the once lecherous monk from showing up.

_'Where was he?'_

"KAGOME!"

Kagome was startled out of her musings as she swung around in the direction of the voice. She waved as Ayami made her way over to her.

"Hey, Kagome," Ayami smiled at her friend as she came to a stop in front of her.

"Where were you yesterday afternoon? Eri and I stopped by your room and you weren't there."

Kagome frowned when she thought about what she had been forced to go do yesterday and all her anger at one silver haired, golden eyed demon came flooding back, but she wasn't about to tell Ayami about that. It was too embarrassing; not to mention humiliating.

"Oh, I was out." She shrugged lightly to play it down and tried to wipe the frown off her face. "I had to take care of something."

"Oh." Ayami gave her friend a searching look. She could see the emotions flicker in her friend's eyes, but couldn't decipher what they meant. "Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome could see the concern on her friend's face. She didn't want Ayami to worry about her, but she was not about to tell her what Sesshounaru made her go do. Besides, she really didn't think her friend would understand her upset anyway.

After all, this was the same girl who thought she was a party girl who would sleep with more then one guy at a time. And not just two guys at a time, but three!!

"I'm fine Ayami," she smiled then added when she saw the doubt on the other girls face, "really I'm fine. Where's Eri?"

Ayami recognized a change of topic when she heard one. She sighed and figured it was something Kagome didn't want to talk about, so she let it go, for now. She figured her friend might be going through some kind of illness. Lord knows, Kagome was always sick in high school.

"She's at the table with that friend of yours," she giggled with a slightly glazed look in her eyes, "you know the one? Miroku?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she looked in the direction Ayami indicated. She nearly blew a fuse, as she could see even from where she was standing that Eri was flirting shamelessly with her—

She frowned when she realized what she was thinking. Miroku wasn't her anything… the pervert. Right? He was just a really good friend who had a wondering hand… a _frequent_ wandering hand at that.

But, knowing this didn't stop her eyes from flashing in anger when she saw Eri reach across the table to place her hand on top of Miroku's.

She was sitting close enough to him, leaning across the table as far as she was, did she really need to _touch_, she fumed to herself. Kagome took a step towards them to ask her _friend_ just that, when she felt a hand land on her shoulder from out of nowhere causing her to nearly leap out of her skin in surprise.

"AHH!!"

Kagome spun around, her heart thumping in her chest, to see who was trying to kill her. She blanched physically when she saw who it was as all the blood drained from her face. He was the last person she wanted to see right now.

Sesshoumaru.

She was still angry at him and when she remembered exactly why she was mad with him all the blood that had drained came rushing back. Her face was turning beet red as she glared up at the handsome demon before her.

How dare he!? She couldn't believe he had the audacity to approach her. Wait. What the heck was she thinking; of course she could believe he would. He had no consideration for others feelings. And did she just think he was handsome? Humph!

Sesshoumaru would have sighed if he was the type of person to do that. He locked eyes with her angry blue orbs and arched a perfectly shaped brow at her. He could see by the look on her face, not to mention the glare she was giving him, that she was still angry.

In truth, he had figured that she would still be upset, with her temper it was a given, which was why he was now in the cafeteria looking for her.

Its not like he was there to eat.

An inexplicable part of him wanted to explain to her why he did what he had done, but a larger part of him-the more dominant part-knew that this Sesshoumaru explained himself to no one. Especially not a ningen.

While part of the reason he'd done what he'd done to her was for her own good, he knew another part was purely for his own satisfaction. For some reason he did not like the thought of Kagome laying with another man… and especially not with the hanyou or the perverted monk.

His eyes darkened at just the thought of such an event taking place.

In Sesshoumaru's opinion they'd each had their chances to have her for themselves, but they-for whatever reason-passed it up. They didn't deserve a second one.

Especially the half-breed. Who would choose a dirt miko over the lively creature in front of him? Wasn't it bad enough that the clay miko was a ningen? But, his idiot brother goes and chooses a dead one!

Speaking of which… that reminded him why he was looking for her.

Kagome had learned a long time ago, well technically a long time ago, that if you wanted to know what the Taiyoukai was thinking, his eyes were the _only_ place to look. She watched as his eyes darkened with something she couldn't quite identify, but whatever it was it sent a shiver down her spine. Not exactly an unpleasant shiver either, but she wasn't going to think about that fact.

"Come with me," he said quietly.

Kagome tilted her head to the side in question as she waited. When it became apparent to her that he wasn't going to say anymore she started to open her mouth to speak, but before she could even get a sound he turned around gracefully and walked away.

"Well, that was rude," breathed Ayami in indignation on her friend's behalf.

"Yeah, and he just assumes I'm going to follow him," she huffed in frustration, "the jerk!"

"Aren't you going to follow him Kagome?" asked Ayami worriedly, "isn't he someone important."

Kagome turned to look at her friend.

"In his own mind he is," she answered as she crossed her arms over her chest in a show of stubborness. "And no, I'm not go-"

She'd started to deny angrily, but quickly lost her train of thought when she looked up at the very moment he turned around to look back at her. Something about the way he was looking at her made her give in. It was almost as if he was _asking_ her to go with him with his eyes, but that couldn't be could it? Sesshoumaru didn't _ask_ anything; he, to put it nicely, requested… and always expected what he said to be obeyed.

He had to be the most arrogant person she knew, she thought with no small amount of annoyance. Then she sighed to herself, because she knew no matter how much he'd hurt, humiliated and pissed her off yesterday she was still going to go with him now.

It was his eyes that did it.

"I'll talk to you later, Ayami," she sighed as she moved towards the now empty door. He didn't wait for her.

"But," Ayami asked; confused, " I thought you weren't going Kagome."

"Yeah, " replied Kagome with a shake of her head. She couldn't explain her reasoning to her friend and didn't want to try… it was useless anyway. Because she didn't exactly know.

Kagome walked out into the hall and turned to her left. She wasn't sure if that was the way the once Taiyoukai had gone, but it seemed like a good choice.

And it was.

For she would have run into him if she hadn't stopped herself in time, as he stood with one shoulder leaning against the wall and his legs crossed at the ankles. He wore a nice pair of khaki pants with a crisp white bolo shirt that made his hair look even more silvery then usual. With his long hair hanging in a thick braid over his shoulder past his waist, she had to admit that he was beautiful.

"Where are you taking me?"

"There is something I would like you to see. Come."

After a moment Kagome nodded her head to show her agreement.

OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO

They'd been walking for almost ten minutes, neither saying a word, and Kagome was getting impatient. Because while they haven't been walking really all that long, they hadn't actually left the school either. If he wanted to take her on a tour of the campus why did it have to be _now._ Now, as far as she knew, the campus wasn't going anywhere, so couldn't this have waited til … oh, after she ate? She was starving!

Kagome was so deep into her own thoughts and her own complaints that she didn't notice that they'd come to a stop in front of a pair of double doors with two huge square windows on the top of the doors. But, that wasn't what made Kagome suck her breath in audibly.

No. What was on the other side of those doors did that.

Babies. There looked to be about eighteen babies in the room all ranging in age from the oldest child; a little girl who looked to be around the age of 5. To the youngest ones who were asleep in their basinets and looked to only be a few months old.

Kagome opened the door silently and walked in. She vaguely registered that Sesshoumaru was entering the room with her. It was as if she was moving in a daze; she had to get closer.

Sesshoumaru silently steered her towards the side of the room where they could watch yet not disturb the babies sleeping or the assistants who were trying to take care of all the children.

"Who do all these children belong to?" she asked with a stunned look on her face.

"These children belong to children who go to the university. We provide them with free child care and help them get a job so they can take care of themselves and their children." Those that care to remember they have children, he thought to himself as his amber gaze feel on a little boy who looked to be no more then three years old.

Sesshoumaru knew that the little boy's mother had dropped him off at the day care on Tuesday morning and had not been back to get him since. That was nearly three weeks ago.

"These students have it much harder then the rest. Not only do they have to pay more for room and board since the school board will only allow them to stay in single rooms or suites along as the other occupants have babies as well, they also have to provide for their child."

Sesshoumaru stared ahead, not looking at her, he wanted her to understand why he brought her here, but he didn't want her to ask him questions and he knew that if he looked at her she would see more then he wanted her to. He had long since realized that she had the ability to see through him sometimes… when she wasn't angry at him.

Which, lets face it, wasn't often.

He cast his eyes around the room quickly, but didn't see what he was looking for. He knew she was here, because he could smell her scent. It hadn't changed in all these years.

Kagome stared at all the young kids and just imagined how hard it must be for the girls who were the mothers of all of them. She couldn't even imagine how they must struggle with class schedules as well as raising a child that depended entirely on them for everything. That had to be scary.

Then it dawned on her why Sesshoumaru had brought her there. He wanted her to see what her life would be like if she had a child while she was still young and just starting school. Would she even be able to go to school and raise her child? She knew her mother would help her and allow her to live at home, but she wouldn't want to do that to her mother. Not forever.

But, why did _he_ care so much? Did he really worry about her that much or was there something else to why Sesshoumaru had brought her here.

Kagome turned her face up to his and was about to speak when the sound of the door opening and closing distracted her.

She turned to look into a very familiar pair of chocolate brown eyes. Except now there was a kindness in them that she didn't remember being there before. There was also a tiredness there that spoke of a hard life, but a genuine smile was on the familiar face that belied a happiness that was deeply felt.

"Kikyo…" Kagome whispered in shock as her wide blue eyes met those brown ones. And just like in the past they would still be a mirror image of one another if not for the different eye color.

"Hello," the other girl smiled at her in confusion. She'd never met this girl in front of her, but there was no denying the similarities between their faces or the fact that the other girl knew her. "Have we met before?"

Kagome couldn't answer her because she was too busy processing what she was seeing before her. The one girl she'd hoped never to see again for many reasons, but mainly because this girl was the one reason Inuyasha had never been hers, was now standing before her. And she seemed to be more like the Kikyo Inuyasha use to speak of and not the vengeful and hateful woman she remembered.

She had to shake her head roughly to clear it of the cobwebs so she could stammer out an answer, for the girl was beginning to give her strange looks.

"Ah… umm no, no I don't think so," she answered weakly. At the confused look in the other girl's eyes she added, "Perhaps we have a class together."

Kikyo nodded her dark head slowly as she thought about that. It was possible that she shared a class with the other girl even though she was sure that the younger girl was a freshman. Many of her classes were mixed, so it was indeed possible, but she didn't think she would forget seeing a girl who practically had the same face as herself.

"I guess…" she trailed off as she continued to wonder about it, but her train of thought was interrupted when the reason she was their came shooting out of door to her right.

"Mommy!" screamed a little voice.

Kikyo, Kagome and Sesshoumaru all turned to the sound of the little voice. Kikyo stooping down to catch her daughter in a hug missed the look of disbelief on the other girl's face, and the warm look in Sesshoumaru's eyes at the sight of her daughter. Her waist length hair gracefully swept the carpeted floor behind her as she gathered her daughter's small body to her.

"Hello sweetheart. Were you good for Ms. Yamada today?" she smiled as she ran a hand over her daughter's hair and pulled gently at the pigtail sticking out at an angle on top, but a little to the side, of her small head.

The little girl beamed and nodded vigorously at her mother. Brown eyes shining.

"She was a wonderful handful as usual, Kikyo," said the tall, short haired girl that had come out of the daughter behind the little girl.

"Thank you Cyna," smiled Kikyo to the taller girl as she stood up. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yes. It's me and Mel in here tomorrow," replied the assistant.

Kikyo moved to take her daughters hand when the girl shot off towards the two standing a little away from her. She'd forgotten about them for a moment. Her eyes widened in shock when her daughter wrapped herself around the tall man's leg. Her eyes shot up to connect with very familiar golden orbs.

_Sesshoumaru_She hadn't noticed him standing behind the young girl with him. And speaking of the other girl; why was she looking as if she'd seen a ghost. All the blood had drained from the girls face.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a concerned voice as she took a step closer to the girl, but the sound of her daughter's voice kept her from hearing any forth coming answers from the girl.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!" cried the happy child.

"Rin," he placed a palm gently to the top of the little girl's head. He could feel his youkai ears twitch at the high pitched yell.

He had been happy when he had found the human child two months ago. There was no denying the child had made a lasting affect in his life all those years ago. If it wasn't for this child he would have never recognized the feelings he had for the miko standing in front of him now. He would have never allowed himself to have feelings for a ningen in the first place.

Sesshoumaru could sense Kagome's distress at seeing the little girl and wanted to get her out of there before she did something drastic. He had thought about the shock she would get from seeing the little girl. He knew Kagome could handle seeing the other miko, but the little girl… that was a whole different story.

Kagome had grown to care for the little girl just as much as she had for the kitsune. He could smell the emotions churning through her and knew he had to get her out of there as she was slowly losing her grip on things.

"Remember what I said about screaming, Rin?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," said the little girl as she tilted her face down to look at her feet guiltily, but just as quickly as she had lost her smiled it returned once more as she turned her face back up to the tall man she adored above all others, other than her mother.

"Rin is to use her indoor voice when inside and talking."

He gave a slight nod to the beaming little girl, but quickly turned his gaze to Kagome when he felt a huge drop in her emotions.

He didn't know how right he was.

Kagome faced had drained of all its blood when the little girl with the lopsided pigtail came running out towards them. She was trying to deny the possibility that this child could actually be… but, then Sesshoumaru went and said the name she was trying to convince herself couldn't be the child's then her world slowly took a dive as spots began to form in front of her eyes. Not only was the little girl who she remembered she was also _Kikyo's__ daughter_ now.

For some reason Kagome was having trouble wrapping her brain around that belief, and the more she tried to the larger the spots in her vision became.

So she struggled with this as her emotions swam through her in turmoil. Kagome couldn't help feeling sad, joy at seeing the child again, fear at what she had probably been through, curiosity to whether she lived a full life, hope that perhaps another child she knew may be here in her world, and a deep, heartbreaking, sadness that he wasn't.

Kagome felt all of this until her vision slowly went black and she sunk into the oblivion that had been pulling at her since the little girl came running through the door.

Her last waking thought was an exasperated '_who's next?'_

She never felt the pair of strong arms that caught her against a warm, hard chest and kept her from hitting the floor.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl in his arms and sighed inwardly as he pulled tightly but gently against him.

"Is Pretty Lady okay," asked Rin with a child's curiosity.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 by LewdaKris**

Poor girl. This definitely wasn't her day. It was one surprise after another.

She knew that college life was full of 'interesting' people, but this was ridiculous. "Ugh..." She groaned lethargically. "Where am I now?" She woke up and discovered that she was in a cool, white room with blue trimmings along the walls.

"You seem to be even more frail than you appear to be." A calculating voice stated to her. "Do not worry yourself-- I have brought you here to the student health clinic."

Kagome skewed a gaze at the ever suave Sesshoumaru. "Uh... I must have blacked out again." She responded groggily. "Who was it this time? I could have sworn that I'd seen Rin earlier today." She searched his callous golden eyes for answers-- like that would be of any help.

A slight insinuation of a smirk captured his face. "Your eyes are definitely not deceiving you, Kagome." Sesshoumaru explained, which startled the eighteen year old coed. "That was indeed Rin you saw earlier.... and the other woman that bares your countenance as well."

"Kikyou too?... Ah! I cannot believe this is happening!" She tossed the sheets off her body and sat up at the edge of the sickbed. The gown being an unpleasant reminder of a recent disagreeable experience. "You have to tell me, Sesshoumaru. This all has to be some sort of big mistake-- like an alternate reality or something."

"This is reality,"was all he remarked.

"Then why is it all so strange?" She inquired. "Am I the only victim of circumstance here?"

"Accept your fate, girl." Sesshoumaru stated firmly. "It's your life..."

Kagome's face was stolen by a frown of consternation. "You know something... You just want to wait to a certain time to spill the beans."

This time, Sesshoumaru actually smiled, with teeth gleaming. "Humph. You seem to be back at one hundred percent. It was all just a state of shock, I'd say."

"No. No more riddles."

"As I said, Kagome, it will all be revealed to you in due time." He about-faced and ambled off towards the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, there are late registrars that I must tend to." Just as he laid his hand on the knob, the door opened and in came Rin.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin began with concern evident in her voice. "Is Pretty Lady okay?"

"She is well." He answered the adorable little girl. "Pretty Lady hasn't been eating her vegetables, that's all."

A cute pout stole Rin's face. "No...no. Pretty Lady should always eat her vegetables, otherwise she will feel sick all the time. If she eats vegetables, she will be more healthy. That was what my mommy used to tell me all the time."

"I'm sure she wouldn't avoid her vegetables next time, Rin." Sesshomaru said to the child while he patted her head gently. "I'll see you later, okay kiddo?"

"Bye-bye Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin waved.

Kagome registered the scene that had just played before here eyes. No matter what era or dimension it was-- the president of the university was still sort of a role model/father figure to Rin. 'Rin is so cute. I guess some things never change.'

Previously lost in thought, she didn't realize that the girl was looking at her until she spoken. "You look like you are feeling better, Pretty Lady."

"Yes. It would seem so." Kagome replied with a giggle. "You aresuch an adorable little girl. Your name is Rin, right?" She asked the child.

"Hai. Rin is my name. Do you know mommy too?"

"Rin, is she okay?" Came Kikyou's dulcet voice as she entered the clinic. She noticed Kagome sitting up on the bed whom was talking with Rin. "I'm terribly sorry if she is worrying you." Kikyou apologized. "My daughter was very concerned about you after you fainted."

"No worries." Kagome shrugged, but in the deep recesses of her mind she really wanted to pop up the question. "Your name is Kikyou, right?"

"Yes. Nanakase Kikyou." The older girl revealed while eyeing the younger one in slight mystification. "Is something the matter?"

"No." Kagome replied, surprised that she was chuckling, despite herself. "I'm just suffering from a bad case of deja vu. I guess college life can do that to you."

She smiled-- not the cold, unforgiving one that Kagome was familiar with but an actual warm one-- as though they were long time friends. "Don't worry about it. You'll get used too it. I went through that stage too." Rin was behind her, fiddling on her mother's hair.

"Mommy, can I go out and play on the swing-set outside?" Rin asked.

"Yea, go ahead dear." Kikyou replied. "I'll be out in a minute, okay?"

"OKAY!!" Rin chirped and skipped her way towards the door.

"Your daughter is quite lively." Kagome said. "And she's really cute."

"Isn't she?" Kikyou remarked, a mischievous smile playing on her moon face. "Makes you want to go out and actually have one." A hint of pink appeared on her porcelain face, which was pretty atypical of the Kikyou we all know. She even flipped her hair in an elegant manner.

Once again, Kagome encounterd yet another surprise.

Eyes wide and quite startled, Kagome popped the query, "Shearen't herbiological mother!?"

"No... I am not." Kikyou answered, sadness evident in her expression. "However, I raised her all of her life. So that makes her my daughter. And I love her dearly as if she was my very own."

"What... what happened to her real parents?" Kagome idly asked the older girl.

"Her parents... were victims of a crime spree years ago. I was in high school when it all happened." Kikyou explained, her pecan shaped chocolate eyes deep in reminiscence. "I was a junior, on a school trip to a shopping district in Osaka... however on that day my life was forever changed..."

"Oh..."

She gazed at the ceiling. "We were informed of an investigation going on at the time. The offenders were known for going around murdering people and burning some of the residences. After my friends and I left a shopping center, I've heard the cries of an infant child coming from an off limits apartment. Strangely, I was the only person that heard her. My peers said I was acting weird but I soon proved them wrong."

"So, you went inside, regardless of the polices' advisory?"

"Yes. They too thought I was going coo-coo because they didn't hear any cries either. But after some debate, the chief of the investigation decided to allow me to search for the child for a few minutes."

"And that's when you found Rin?"

"Yes. It was actually strange though, because they swore they didn't hear any cries of a baby. Rin... when I found her, she immediately ceased crying and smiled at me." Kikyou stated, a fond smiled on her face as she remember the expression on Rin's face that day. "She had a beautiful smile... impish, but beautiful."

"Wow." Kagome gasped, slightly amazed. This woman was like the Kikyou Inuyasha used to speak of before she passed away: a symbol of hope. "That is deep."

"That's how it turned out. It's safe to say that it was an act of fate." She noticed that Kagome seemed to be feeling better than she was before. "Are you sure you're going to be okay, miss..." She couldn't really recall the girl's name, maybe it wasn't revealed to her as of yet.

"Kagome." Kagome answered. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Like I said before, I'm just going through a phase. Got to get used to this you know?"

"Right. Well, it's about time for me to head out. Maybe I'll see you around real soon, Kagome."

"I betyou will. Definitely will." Kagome replied and the older woman exited the health clinic. She wasn't so bad after all. At least the incarnation of Kikyou was far nicer than Kikyou from five centuries ago. And Rin? The kid was just as cute and bubbly as ever.

She remembered that it was Thursday, which was technically the start of the weekend. Maybe her old peers were up to something. Oh well, better check out of the clinic and convince those two to stay out of trouble.

**(Scenario)**

"That's game! You lose."

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Bankotsu groaned collectively in defeat. "Damn. What that was? That was the third game in a row."

"You drips don't know a thing about playing spades." Renkotsu taunted, shuffling the deck for the next game. If we were to be gambling..." He popped the Black & Mild from his lips and artistically puffed out a yen sign into Miroku's face. "...you all would have been broke by now."

Miroku cleared his throat. "Don't you know second-hand smoke is just as bad on me as it is on you?"

"Man, ain't nobody trying to hear that junk, lover boy." Renkotsu scoffed. "You wanted a challenge in spades so you might as well put up with it."

"Do you notice me wearing this clinical mask over my nose?" Inuyasha suggested. "Hurry it up, would you? I'm cutting the cards this time."

An auburn haired coed came over to the table and leaned on Renkotsu's shoulder. "Ren-kun, when do I get to play? Me and my girlfriends are becoming impatient."

"Soon as I get through beating my homies again." Renkotsu declared, pulling his durag down on his brow. "After this, maybe you and your friends can play strip poker?" He eyed the other three coeds whom was watching the home theatre television suggestively.

The said three women glared disapprovingly at him, except the girl leaning on him.

"Hey, as an added bonus, I'll even lose deliberately."

"No. We don't need you to traumatize us like that." One of the coeds replied. The joke was followed by giggling filling the dormitory lobby. "So classic poker will be just fine for us."

Renkotsu frowned. "Humph! Punk ass good girls."

"C'mon cousin," Bankotsu said, growing impatient. "Let's get on to the next game."

"I agree." Miroku acquiesced. "The smoke coming from the joint is disturbing me."

"Wimps." Renkotsu scoffed before regarding the girl on his shoulder. "Hey kid, you can go on ahead and finish this up for me." He passed the black & mild to her before handing out the cards.

Something just outside the building caught Inuyasha's attention. "Hey? Who are those women outside? The two that look likequitethe lookers?" The other players paused their game to see what he was talking about. "Great--here comes another naive chick in a short skirt."

"Man! That's the shortest one I've seen all day. And check out the calves on her!" Renkotsu noticed. "I bet I'll have her number by tomorrow night."

"Those two lovely women are the late registrars I was speaking of the other day." Miroku explained with a gleam of lust in his eyes. "Indeed. They are very pleasant on the eyes. They're majors in cosmetology."

Bankotsu sighed, his long braid swinging behind his head as he nodded, "I certainly hope that they survive this semester. I can already guess you guys want to run through 'em like pile-drivers."

"Shit... that's what makes higher education all the more interesting." Renkotsu chuckled. "Bankotsu, what are you complaining about? During summer semester you had all the foreign coeds interested in you. Why am I not surprised?"

Bankotsu feigned innocence. "Me? Those girls from Atlanta just wanted to show me the meaning of..." He frowned in concentration. "... the meaning of the word 'crunk.'"

All four laughed at his remarked. "Hey--hey! They're about to come in here." Renkotsu advised. "Look cool, you guys."

The four resumed their game.

The first woman seemed to be the more mature one. Her hair was jet black and extremely long in which it cascade a great deal down her back. Her light brown eyes held an unruffled expression. Her choice of clothing was simple; a flowing long sleeved white sweater and dark blue jeans which was neither fitting nor baggy. She gave the lobby a critical gaze. "Hmm. The residence here seems nice enough." She said to her companion. "It's a tad nicer than the one back in Osaka, don't you think Yura?"

Her companion, obviously, was far more lenient. "Yeah... pretty nice." She shrugged. Her dark hair was in a short 'page-boy' style and showed off her smooth oval face and thin neck. She wore a red ribbon atop her head like a young schoolgirl in which she was obviously not. She was of generous build and the white mono-sleeved shirt and the paltry baby-blue miniskirt only gauds her blessed assets. Because of this it gave her a risque and glamorous demeanor. "Cousin Tsubaki, you like it don't you?"

"Yes." Tsubaki nodded. "A nice home for the next few years, wouldn't you say?"

"Um hmm." Yura agreed. "And I certainly hope that those guys over there are nice as well." She pointed towards the gang that was playing cards. "The guy wearing purple and the one with the durag can't even keep their eyes off of me."

"Girl, with an ass like that, who wouldn't?" Renkotsu blurted out. He took a puff of his joint and displayed 'Howdy partner' in smoke. "Come on, you know you love that kind of attention?"

Yura considered him with a smirk. "Nice trick." She took the joint from his mouth and puffed it, and what came out in smoke was, 'My oh my, aren't we desperate?'

"Hey! Give that back!" Renkotsu demanded.

Inuyasha was, for once, impressed. "How the hell you do that shit?"

"It takes practice, cutie." Yura replied. "And your hair is so beautiful. I wonder who was the lucky girl that dyed it for you?"

"Keh. This is my natural hair color." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Fascinating." Yura complimented with wide eyes. "You're a blessed one, boy." She pushed back a hand that tried to slap her derriere. "Nah uh. You tried that before, my friend." She reminded Miroku.

The said man chuckled in guilt. "My apologies. Anyway, I see that you two are definitely enjoying the scenery."

"I am Tsubaki and this is my cousin, Yura." Tsubaki introduced. "It's quite a honor to be enrolled here at Tokyo University."

"Indeed. You may remember me as Miroku." He gazed over to Inuyasha...

"Inuyasha. There you have it."

"I'm Bankotsu."

"And I'm John Dow."

Yura wasn't fooled by the false moniker. "You need to stop, desperation. That isn't you real name."

"Master Pimp."

"You're persistent are you?"

"Fore-Play."

Yura yawned. " You're trying way too hard."

"Okay! It's Renkotsu damn it!"

"There. Now that wasn't too hard for you, was it?" Yura taunted, which was followed by more giggling. During that moment, Kagome had entered the lobby intent on looking for Eri and Ayumi. But what delayed her from reaching them was, "Are you alright?" Yura asked the shock stricken girl. "You're not a player on the other team are you? If you are, I'm sorry. I don't roll in the other lane like that."

"It's like you've seen a ghost?" Tsubaki surveyed. "Our faces aren't familiar to you by any chance?"

Shock and anxiety was evident on Kagome's face. Now she really didn't expected to see these two women again. They were both nearly successful on killing her in the past... and then there was Bankotsu and Renkotsu-- the most cunning and manipulative members of the Shichinintai. At first, she wanted to run like the law was on her ass but she steeled her resolve. "Um... I'm fine. Just fine. It's nothing but a weird case of deja vu." She answered lamely. "I'm new here so I guess the atmosphere does this to newbies like me."

"Oh." Tsubaki considered. "Sorry to trouble you."

"Yeah, don't sweat it." Yura giggled. "And besides, I really love your hair, you must have gaijin in you?"

'Damn. It's happening again.' Kagome thought. "You know, a lot of people say that to me. I guess the wavy hair and my blue eyes are sort of a giveaway." Kagome explained bluntly, slowly creeping to the entrance of the hallways. "Nice meeting you! Gotta run!"

Tsubaki raised a brow. "Strange..."

"I guess you got to do what cha got to do." Said Yura. "I wouldn't be surprised if she ends up at the top of her class." She skewed a glance towards Inuyasha and Miroku whom were seemingly blushing red from embarrassment. It appears that they know the girl. "What's with you two?"

"Nothing." Miroku quickly answered.

"We almost got into deep shit with her." Inuyasha shrugged in a kind of indifferent way. "She's a nice girl but her life was almost changed because of us."

"Inuyasha! Why are you so callous about it?" Miroku demanded. "Weren't you in the least bit nervous."

"I was... to be honest."

"You heathens." Yura teased. "You know good and well that college isn't all about digging into women's breeches. What did you expect?"

" I don't know. I have to give it to them though." Bankotsu nodded, readying his hand of cards. "She's pretty pleasant on the eyes. She's just right-- not too thin and not too thick. And any straight guy will swoon over that baby face of hers. It's just the way I like 'em."

Yura pouted cutely. "Humph! Men..."

**(Scenario)**

"What's up girl?" Eri welcomed. "Come on in." She opened the door wider to allow Kagome inside the room. Eri flopped on her bed and pointed towards the desk at the corner. "You can take that seat. What you got on your mind to tell us about, Kagome?"

"Nothing much." Kagome responded. "Just wanted to swing by and see what you girls were doing."

"Just relaxing and killing time." Eri answered, gazing at the wall fillel with ads from magazines featuring anime bishonens and American musicians. "Just patiently waiting until the college club opens. All coeds get to enter for free."

Ayumi was typing away on her laptop on the other side of the room. "Hey Kagome, do you have Kaguya-san for World History? She wants us to have a twenty page report due by the fifth week of the semester. I'm taking the initiative and already typed up fifteen pages."

Kagome balked at the familiar name. "Did you say... Kaguya?"

"I am **so** glad that I'm not taking her for World History." Eri sounded relieved. "Our World History instructor be falling asleep his own damn self in class."

Kagome was still baffled. "Ka...gu...ya...?"

Ayumi saved her history report. "Yeah. She's a strict instructor but she does kind of give me the creeps. Most of the males are crushing on her because she's so beautiful." She looked contemplative for a moment. "Come to think of it, we nicknamed her 'The Celestial Maiden' because she bears the same name as the one in the legend."

'Oh no...' Kagome mentally groaned.

Ayumi carried on. "Some people even think that she's a witch too. Her gaze is so piercing it was said she can even hypnotize you."

"Now that's a creepy chick." Eri piped up as she jumped on her bottom on the bed. "But still, it's sound to me like it's all silly superstition. I bet she even have a menacing laugh." She pitched her voice shrilly and laughed like some sort of wicked witch. "Ye! He! He! He! He!" She realized that Kagome seemed a little apprehensive. "Say, what's the matter, Kagome? It's seems that the Kaguya person is scaring you?"

"Yeah. Real creepy if you ask me." Kagome stated. "Please don't laughed like that any more."

"Not only that-- she's seems to be self loathing." Ayumi informed. "She keeps saying the humanity will bring the end to themselves. Sounds like a prophet more than a teacher to me."

"Change of subject!" Eri interrupted. "So Kags, are you coming along with us to the club tonight?"

Said girl was hesitant. "Um... I'd rather not..." She relayed.

"I guess you had enough from the previous party, huh?" Eri snickered. "Come on Kagome, lighten up. None of you suffered any sort of consequences."

That girl just didn't know...

"That's sort of what I had in mind..." Kagome began with hesitation. "Eri please be careful. Don't be a victim of circumstances... like I almost was."

"Don't worry." Ayumi replied in a carefree voice. "Hardly any of the men here are my type. They don't have any true ambitions for knowledge..." A blush of pink stole her features. "...ooh... except maybe Bankotsu. He's a real man... good looks, charisma, strong, and a love for history... Ooh! He's too much!"

"Just be careful, Ayumi... please..."

"Certainly." She saluted cutely. "And I'll be sure to steer clear from American tea."

On the other hand, Eri seemed peeved. "So, you want to be a sort of guardian to us all of a sudden?" She queried will a imposing calm.

"No! I didn't mean that, I-"

"Well, well... I do recall being months older than you are Kagome." She explained with a disturbing clarity. "But this is my coed life and I'm going to do what I pretty much please to do."

"Eri!" Ayumi chided, sensing the fury. "That tone is way too harsh."

"Eri... I didn't mean to scold you." Kagome apologized. "I'm just advising you to be careful out there. This isn't some sort of high school party. The stakes are higher and I'll be less of a friend if I did not warn you so."

"So just because you pinned down two men at the same time and now you think that you are all that?" Eri seethed, looking up in Kagome's face due to the fact that she's a tad taller than Eri. "How dare you? Yuka went her own way...."

Ayumi gasped.

"That's not... Fine..." Kagome gave up, her face tear stained. "I'm sorry. It's not right for me to impose on you like that..."

Eri smirked triumphantly.

"Guess I'll take my leave..." She headed for the door.

"Kagome!!"

She shut the door... quietly.

"Eri! Why did you have to be so hard on her!?" Ayumi demanded. "You know that Kagome is pretty sensitive at times."

"No! Kagome was wrong for that, Ayumi." Eri retorted. "Ain't no telling how many times she had a rendezvous with her mystery men during all the time that she was sick back in middle school."

"Some friendship we have..." Ayumi sighed. "You need to apologize to her, Eri! She was just looking out for us. There is nothing wrong with that."

"Humph. I'm going to take a shower."

Things change. But is it for the better?

**(Scenario)**

Kagome was lamenting the recent argument. Why did one of her long time friends had to get angry-- all because she advised her to be careful? She didn't want Eri to go through the same thing that she went through the other day. Man... college life is hard on people at times."

A voice interrupted her from her musing. "Kohaku! Be careful with that flower stand!"

It can't be!? The voice was so familiar. Maybe it's time for a pleasant surprise after all. She quickly lifted her window seal and frantically searched for any sign of life on the darkened parking lot. Her intuition proved correct...

Sango.

"Okay sis!" A tall spikey haired young man replied to the older girl. "Why did you have to bring all this stuff with you anyway?"

"There, there, Kohaku." A kind, middle aged man in a military uniform reassured his child. "Sangou is going to be living here for quite a while. You might as well consider this her new home."

"Father's right. Now c'mon. Don't I have to carry that too?" Sango remarked. Just the Sango as she remembered. Well, her hair is marginally shorter and she wore a baggy lavender sweat suit-- a pure contrast to her uniform centuries ago. But the features of her and the strong willed persona remained the same.

Kagome couldn't help it, but she did it anyway. "Sango-chan!!"

The three near the sports utility vehicle quickly glanced at the girl that shouted from the window. "Sango, are you sure you've never been around here before?"

"Nope. First time in this part of the city. Period." Sango replied.

"Man, I'll say." Kohaku whistled. "You just arrived here and people already know about you. And she's pretty cute."

"Kohaku..."

**END OF CHAPTER 8**


End file.
